Las leyendas nunca mueren
by Victor21082000
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, luego de vencer a Uchiha Madara muere y va a la sociedad de almas con la ayuda del kyubi. Sigue a Naruto y ve como va ganando nuevos amigos a los cuales proteger, en esta nueva historia llena de humor, romance y aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaaaaaa a todos, ¿Cómo les va?! Traigo una nueva historia recién sacada del horno. Espero que les satisfaga. Esta vez será un Naruto-Bleach crossover. Además, la pareja será: Naruto x Yoruichi x Soi fong **

**Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto ni Bleach, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Sin nada más de que hablar… **

**¡QUE COMIENCE EL ESPECTÁCULO!**

**Capítulo: 1**

Dos combatientes estaban luchando en un gran desierto. Lleno de cráteres, estacas de piedras y estaban rodeados por fuego. El cielo era de color negro, haciendo que el paisaje sea parecido al de un lugar demoniaco.

La primera figura era un hombre que parecía estar en los principios de sus años treinta, de cabello blanco y largo. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto y con varias heridas por todo su cuerpo debido a su batalla actual. Pero lo más curioso eran sus ojos, sus ojos eran púrpuras con un patrón anillado alrededor de su pupila.

La segunda persona era un muchacho de 15 años, su pelo era rubio con las puntas de color plateado y rojo. En su frente se encontraba un hitai-ate con dos cuernos de metal, iba vestido con una gabardina de color blanco, en su espalda era una fila de tres tomoes de color negro y un poco más arriba se encontraba una especie de símbolo de color púrpura con varios círculos de color negro, ese mismo símbolo se encontraba en sus hombros. En su mano izquierda descansaba la funda de una katana, mientras que en la derecha sostenía una katana.

El filo de la katana era plateado, su mango era de color negro con rombos de color azul, y en espalda estaba un báculo de color plateado, en el extremo de arriba se encontraba un círculo de metal con algunos aros de forma ovalada, asemejándose a un sol, mientras que en el final del báculo se encontraba una media luna.

Ambos se encontraban jadeando pesadamente, el hombre de ojos púrpuras miró a su enemigo y exclamó:

"¡¿Por qué no te rindes, acaso no quieres que la paz reine en este mundo, Uzumaki Naruto?!"

El ahora, llamado Naruto levantó la vista hacia el peliblanco y recuperó un poco el aliento para responder.

"¡Mis camaradas me necesitan por eso no me rindo, por supuesto que deseo la paz. Pero la llamada 'Paz' de la que tú hablas es falsa, no es nada más que una ilusión. Todas las personas debemos luchar para conseguirla y si logro conseguirla matándote, Uchiha Madara, que así sea!" rugió en respuesta el pelirrubio. El llamado Madara abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido por las palabras de su enemigo, bajó la mirada al suelo y luego la levantó hacia su enemigo

"¡Pues entonces, demuéstramelo!" exclamó para luego crear una espada de una energía extraña de color negro y corrió contra Naruto.

El rubio preparó su katana, e imitando la acción de su enemigo se lanzó a una gran velocidad. Las nubes oscuras cubrían la luz de la luna. Lo único que se podía sentir en el lugar era el frío viento de la noche que quería presenciar la batalla entre esos dos enemigos y pareciese burlarse de ambos contrincantes, el olor asqueroso del humo hacía su presencia en el campo de batalla.

Cuando ambos estaban a pocos metros del otro, saltaron y posicionaron sus espadas para que llegue justo en la garganta del otro, haciendo que el filo busque la sangre fresca y caliente de la garganta del otro y hacer que su cabeza ruede por las frías arenas del desierto.

Un rayo cayó justo cuando ambos enemigos se cruzaron haciendo que solamente sus siluetas sean visibles. El silencio de la noche fue el único testigo de lo que ocurrió en ese momento.

Ambos enemigos se quedaron erguidos en sus lugares, hasta que ambos cayeron de rodillas. Con sangre saliendo a borbotones de sus pechos. Luego de angustiosos y dolorosos segundos, ambos cayeron en la fría arena y sus cuerpos se estremecieron al sentir el frío tacto de la muerte que poco a poco venía a reclamar su premio.

Una gran lluvia descendió del cielo, apagando las llamas que amenazaban con consumir a ambos combatientes. Finalmente el Uchiha habló:

"¿Es realmente verdad lo que has dicho?"

"Por supuesto que sí, mi maestro creyó en esa paz y yo también le creeré" respondió el rubio. Madara desde su lugar solo pudo hacer una amarga sonrisa.

"Entonces, espero que esa paz sea la que reine y lo siento por todo lo que he causado" El rubio abrió los ojos en shock. Debido a esto no escuchó el ruido de unas palmas juntándose hasta que escuchó:

"**¡Gedo: Rinne Tensei no jutsu!"**

El rubio abrió los ojos aún más. Y luego los cerró y se concentró para conseguir energía de la naturaleza, muy grande fue su sorpresa y su alegría al sentir como varias presencias aparecían, una tras otra.

"Gracias… Uzumaki Naruto"

Eso fue lo último que escuchó el rubio antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando las tropas de las naciones elementales llegaron al lugar encontraron a su salvador en el suelo, muerto. Pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lágrimas de pesar y tristeza no tardaron en llegar por parte de sus compañeros de konoha, pero también los gritos de alegría y jubilo por parte de los demás, exclamando una y otra vez el nombre del que los había salvado:

Uzumaki Naruto, sabio del monte Myobokuzan, estudiante de Jiraiya el galante. Rokudaime Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas y nidaime Rikudou sennin, protector de la voluntad de fuego, y salvador de todas las naciones elementales.

Levantando sus rostros al cielo, todos los ninjas elevaron una oración a su compañero. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Tsunade, Konohamaru, Gaara y sus hermanos recogieron el cuerpo de-

**(¡EJEM!)**

Una tos advierte al escritor de que se había olvidado de alguien, ¡Ah ya sé!

… y Shino, recogieron el cuerpo de su compañero y lo llevaron a su aldea para darle un entierro digno.

XxX

Uzumaki Naruto se imaginó como sería la muerte, la primera vez que se imagino el paraíso pensó que iba a ser un lugar lleno de ramen, donde se compra ramen, se vende ramen, y se cambia ramen por más ramen entre muchas otras cosas más. Pero sin duda, estar suspendido en el aire a varios cientos de metros del suelo no era una de ellas… ¡Espera!

"_¡Varios cientos de metros!"_

Gritó el rubio en su mente, bajó la vista hacia abajo y, efectivamente, se encontraba a varios cientos de metros del suelo y lo único que podía hacer era observar congelado las nubes que lentamente pasaban por el cielo, miró a su costado y vio a un pequeño pajarillo que pasaba volando tranquilamente a su lado. Utilizando sus instintos de un súper ninja el rubio hiso lo más inteligente…

… agarró al pájaro y lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza y comenzó a agitarlo.

"¡Vuela pajarito vuela!"

El pájaro comenzó a aletear lo más que podía, pero no funcionó y en cuestión de pocos segundos comenzaron a caer a gran velocidad. Naruto agitó aún más al pájaro.

"¡Qué vueles!.¡ Vuela maldita cosa!" el pájaro ganó un tic en su ojo y mordió la mano de nuestro héroe. Naruto dio grito de dolor y soltó al pájaro.

"¡Ahhhhhhhh, te maldigo… ehm… Sakura, si eso, te maldigo Sakura!"

XxX

Los habitantes del Rukongai caminaban tranquilamente, haciendo sus tareas, vendiendo sus productos y evitando a los shinigamis que recorrían el lugar de vez en cuando. Hoy era un día muy tranquilo, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban. Sip, sin duda nada arruinaría ese momento lleno de paz, serenidad, y-

¡BOOOOOOOM!

Hablé demasiado rápido, todas las almas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Y pudieron observar una gran cortina de humo cubriendo todo en un radio de 5 metros.

"¡Muévanse, déjennos esto a los profesionales!" exclamó la voz de un shinigami, todos pudieron sentir la arrogancia saliendo de sus palabras. El autor del grito se acercó al lugar del incidente acompañado de otros 5 shinigamis.

XxX

"_Me siento como si fuera pisoteado por dos biju… muchas veces"_

Gimiendo de dolor, Naruto se levantaba lentamente de un cráter de tamaño considerable. Observó a su alrededor y tosió debido al polvo que se filtraba en su interior, intentó agarrar su katana, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que ni siquiera la funda de su katana se encontraba a la vista.

"_¡Maldita sea, ¿Dónde pueden haber ido?!" _exclamó el muchacho hurgando salvajemente en el polvo, luego de unos segundos se rindió. Y para su mayor sorpresa, su báculo tampoco estaba en su espalda, el único instrumento que le serviría para combatir era un kunai de tres puntas que se encontraba colgando de su cintura mediante una cadena.

"_Esto es extraño" _pensó el rubio con extrañeza _"Siento que en mi interior hay una extraña energía, es más liviana que el chakra, espero encontrar respuestas" _

Terminando esos pensamientos decidió hacer unos chequeos.

Pantalones, confirmado.

Collar de seis magatama que le dio Hagoromo-jii-san, confirmado

Copia del libro Icha icha: Paradise, confirmado.

Sexys y sensuales marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, confirmado.

Sonrisa foxy, confirmado.

"_Bueno al menos, todo está en su lugar, ¡pero tengo mucha hambre!"_

No tuvo tiempo de quejarse más por qué sintió la presencia de 6 personas, y pudo sentir que también tenían ese mismo tipo de energía.

"_Lo bueno es qué hice un rasengan para amortiguar la caída, sino hubiera dolido mucho" _

"¡¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?!" Naruto tuvo un tic en su ceja por haber sido llamado _'mocoso' _

"¡Entrá en tu culo bastardo imbécil!" rugió Naruto. Los 5 shinigamis que acompañaban al aparente líder, se echaron a reír. Mientras que el shinigami líder del grupo envió una mirada asesina a Naruto.

"¡Te arrepentirás de esto, imbécil!" exclamó furioso. Pero se sorprendió al ver al rubio leyendo un pequeño libro naranja de color naranja que todos queremos y amamos.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Escuchando la exclamación de su enemigo. Naruto levanto su vista de su libro y dirigió una mirada aburrida a su enemigo.

"Lo siento, ¿Has dicho algo?" preguntó el rubio con una mirada que expresaba aburrimiento. Los 5 shinigamis que acompañaban al líder empezaron a reír aún más

"¡Bastardo, hoy te mueres y ustedes dejen de reír!" con ese grito sus compañeros dejaron de reír y se pusieron al lado de su aparente líder y desenvainaron unas katanas. Naruto entrecerró los ojos casi al instante y pensó:

"_Esas no son Katanas normales. Puedo sentir la misma energía de cada uno de estos estúpidos, y el aura que despide la espada es igual a la de ellos, puedo sentir que cada espada tiene mucho potencial a ser liberado. Pero ahora debo divertirme"_

Los 6 shinigamis se abalanzaron contra Naruto intentando apuñalarlo desde varias direcciones.

Una pequeña onda de choque hiso que la tierra se estremeciera y liberara más polvo. El líder del grupo sonrió arrogantemente, pensando que su enemigo había perecido debido a ese ataque.

"¡Eso te pasa por intentar- ¿¡QUÉ!?"

Su discurso se detuvo. Cuando el polvo se despejó más dejó ver que sus Zanpakutō quedaron clavados en el suelo, y no había rastro de Naruto.

"¡Aquí atrás!"

Los shinigamis se giraron al escuchar una voz que fácilmente reconocieron. Naruto estaba avanzando hacia ellos corriendo a gran velocidad. Sus enemigos se sorprendieron por el hecho de que esa 'simple' alma fuese tan rápida.

Y justo cuando estaba por propinar una poderosa patada a uno de ellos. Naruto saltó en el aire para ganar un poco de distancia.

"¡Aquí mucha gente puede salir herida, vayámonos a otro lugar!"

Los shinigamis simplemente siguieron al rubio, saltando fuera de la estela de polvo. Y dejando a todas las personas con miradas de asombro en el rostro.

XxX

Naruto aterrizó en la cima de uno de los edificios más altos que había en la zona. Se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Los shinigamis aparecieron en un borrón de velocidad frente a Naruto, en otro edificio de casi la misma altura. El líder de todos ellos apuntó a Naruto con su Zanpakutō y exclamó con voz llena de arrogancia.

"¡Prepárate para morir, estúpido!"

Naruto frunció el seño al escuchar el tono de voz arrogante.

"_Es hora de enseñar a estos bastardos una valiosa lección: El ramen es la mejor comida del mundo" _Pensó el rubio, y como siempre sus pensamientos se dirigieron totalmente a otro lado.

Con esos pensamientos el shinobi dirigió su mano derecha y agarró un kunai de tres puntas. Se mordió el pulgar extrayendo un poco de sangre y lo colocó en el mango del kunai, en un poof de humo apareció otro Kunai idéntico al primero y lo agarró con su mano izquierda de forma que la parte del filo quedase a la izquierda.

Sus enemigos vieron al rubio como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. ¿Acaso ese mocoso pensaba que con esos 'cuchillos' podría defenderse de sus armas?

"¡Si que eres un idiota!"

Naruto simplemente le dio una sonrisa salvaje, y levantó su kunai derecho y apuntó hacia su enemigo.

"¡Entonces, que comience la fiesta!" exclamaba, dos de los 6 shinigamis saltaron hacia el rubio en un intento de cortarlo. Naruto imitó el movimiento de los shinigamis.

Los dos atacantes hicieron un corte de forma cruzada, quedando sus espadas en forma de 'X' Pero Naruto simplemente lanzó su kunai izquierdo detrás de sus enemigos mientras que el kunai derecho lo utilizó para bloquear ambos ataques.

Ambos shinigamis miraron al rubio con burla y arrogancia, pero se sorprendieron al ver cómo el kunai de tres puntas detenía ambas Zanpakutō, soltando chispas en el proceso. La sonrisa de Naruto simplemente aumentó.

Todos los observadores se sorprendieron al ver cómo rápidamente el rubio formaba una esfera de color azul en su mano izquierda, y sintieron como el viento se arremolinaba alrededor de dicha esfera.

"¡Adiós!"

Pero se sorprendieron aún más al ver cómo el rubio desaparecía en un destello de color amarillo. Ni siquiera un segundo más tarde, ambos shinigamis gritaron de dolor. El shinigami de la izquierda había recibido un impacto de lleno del ataque, mientras que el de la derecha fue impactado por un kunai en su pulmón.

"**¡Rasengan!"**

Con esa exclamación del rubio, ambos atacantes salieron disparados al suelo. Naruto volvió a agarrar el kunai que había lanzado y se colocó en mejor posición en el aire.

"¡Maldito mocoso!" un shinigami de repente apareció por encima del rubio con su Zanpakutō apuntando a la cabeza de Naruto. El rubio apenas tuvo tiempo para mover la cabeza hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando otro shinigami apareció a su costado y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro, mandándolo a volar hacia el suelo de las calles del Rukongai.

Naruto gimió de dolor mientras que poco a poco recuperaba la orientación. Pero después de un segundo, tubo que girar hacia atrás para esquivar las katanas de ambos shinigamis que quedaron clavadas fijas en el suelo. Ambos shinigamis intentaron sacar sus Zanpakutō.

Naruto no les dio ni un segundo para reaccionar cuando dirigió sus dos manos hacia atrás y arqueando su espalda propinó una patada en el rostro de ambos shinigamis, los enemigos del rubio se elevaron al cielo escupiendo sangre y más de un diente estaba en el suelo.

Ahora solo quedaban dos personas, el líder de aquel pequeño grupo apareció detrás de Naruto a una velocidad increíble, Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear para ver unos ojos llenos de odio y malicia. Maldiciendo en su mente, el rubio rápidamente cerró los ojos y llevó una mano para bloquear el arma.

El shinigami miró a Naruto en shock, ¿En serio pensaba que un arma _para cortar almas, _sería detenida _por el alma? _Realmente era un estúpido, pero el no conocía a Naruto. El rubio era…

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando detuvo la Zanpakutō con solo dos dedos…

El rubio era la persona más impredecible que existe.

Su enemigo lo miró en estado shock completo, en todos los años que había estado trabajando como shinigami nunca supo que una miera alma pudiese bloquear una Zanpakutō con su piel.

"_¿Qué demonios es este chico?"_

Se preguntó el shinigami en su mente, su único compañero que quedaba en pie se acobardó y salió corriendo al ver el espectáculo que mostraba el rubio.

Naruto propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago de su enemigo, mandándolo a volar varios metros. El shinigami se reincorporó jadeando debido a la patada que le había sacado todo el aire, pero no tuvo tiempo al ver como dos ojos de color azul cerúleo se posicionaban por debajo de él y le propinaba una fuerte patada en el mentón, elevándolo varios metros.

"_Gracias Gai-sensei, Lee"_

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Naruto al recordar a sus amigos, pero rápidamente sacudió esos pensamientos y desapareció en un borrón de velocidad.

El líder del grupo escupió una gran cantidad de sangre e hiso una mueca de dolor. Pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir una presencia por debajo de él, bajó la mirada y pudo ver a Naruto mirándolo con ojos fríos como el hielo.

Su enemigo intentó atacar al rubio, pero el ex ninja fue más veloz y logró bloquear el codazo, y antes de que pudiera hacier algo. El ninja agarró al shinigami por sus costillas, dándole una especie de abrazo de oso.

El shinigami gritó de dolor al sentir como sus costillas eran rotas por la increíble fuerza de ese 'niño'

Naruto, entonces empezó a girar violentamente hacia el suelo, hasta que finalmente…

**¡BOM!**

Una gran explosión pudo ser escuchada, los cimientos de algunos hogares temblaron debido a la fuerza.

El campo de batalla se encontraba cubierto por una estela de polvo, hasta que después de unos segundos una figura salió disparada fuera del polvo y aterrizó con gracia en el suelo y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, agregando efecto dramático.

"¡Espera!"

Pero el rubio se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro izquierdo para ver a su enemigo levantándose lentamente del suelo. Al instante Naruto podía decir que su brazo izquierdo estaba roto en varias partes, tenía su ojo derecho cerrado y apretaba los dientes fuertemente.

"¡Esto aún no acaba!"

Naruto suspiró, y observó tranquilamente como su enemigo empezaba a ganar velocidad. Cuando estaba a una buena distancia, el rubio también empezó a correr hacia su enemigo, en su palma derecha rápidamente se formó un rasengan.

En cámara lenta, el shinigami vio como su Zanpakutō llegaría primero que la esfera azul del rubio. Y no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente. El rubio sin embargo estaba con una mirada seria, y lanzó rápidamente el kunai hacia el rostro del shinigami.

Pero su enemigo movió un poco su cabeza hacia un costado, esquivando por muy poco el kunai. Ambos se acercaban poco a poco hasta que…

Naruto desapareció en un destello de color amarillo y naranja.

Ni un segundo más tarde, el shinigami abrió los ojos y gritó de dolor al sentir como si sus órganos pasasen por una licuadora. De alguna manera el rubio apareció a su espalda y conectó esa extraña esfera contra su espalda.

"**¡Rasengan!"**

Una fuerte explosión fue escuchando en los alrededores. El rubio apareció de cuclillas más adelante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su batalla llamó la atención de muchos habitantes del lugar. El rubio simplemente les dio una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto.

"¡Espero que les haya gustado el espectáculo!"

Todas las personas empezaron a aplaudir al rubio, y corrieron hacia él. Ovacionándolo y felicitándolo. El rubio miró con extrañeza esa acción, una de las personas, al darse cuenta de su mirada decidió aclarar las dudas del rubio.

"Tranquilo joven, esas personas siempre abusaban de nosotros, quitándonos lo poco que tenemos. Pero ahora ¡Ya no podrán hacer eso nunca más!" exclamó feliz un pueblerino de avanzada edad.

Pero las celebraciones rápidamente, al sentir una fuerte aura que hiso que empezaran a temblar. Naruto cayó al suelo golpeando su trasero contra dicho suelo.

La multitud abrió pasó al recién llegado y vieron que era…

… un anciano de aspecto muy frágil.

Se acercó lentamente al rubio que en este momento se encontraba gimiendo de dolor y se frotaba la zona adolorida. El anciano echó un vistazo alrededor de todo el lugar, pasando su mirada hacia los escombros y destrucciones de todo el lugar.

Cuando terminó de observar la zona, miró al muchacho y dijo tranquilamente:

"¿Tú has hecho esto joven?"

Naruto levantó la vista hacia la persona que le hablaba y se sorprendió al ver a un anciano, completamente calvo y con una larga barba blanca trenzada con un cordel de color morado. Sus ojos parecían estar cerrados, estaba apoyado en un bastón y se encontraba ligeramente encorvado e iba vestido con un shikakushō y un haori blanco. Naruto al instante supo que no era un simple anciano viejo, podía sentir un gran poder dentro de él, pero también mucha sabiduría. Le recordaba mucho al viejo sandaime.

"Hai, jii-san" muchos jadeos fueron escuchados. ¿Ese niño se atrevía a llamar al, probablemente, el más fuerte shinigami que haya existido? Era increíble, pero para mayor sorpresa de todos, el viejo shinigami se rió entre dientes.

"Eso fue increíble, considerando tu condición actual" Naruto se frotó la nuca de forma avergonzada, había hecho algo realmente irresponsable. Sus lesiones misteriosamente fueron curadas parcialmente, pero aún tenía muchos huesos rotos y le costaba respirar.

"¿Qué haces aquí Jii-san?" el viejo hombre dio una sonrisa al niño y llevó su mano a su cabeza.

"Necesitamos hablar, mi nombre es Yamamoto Genryūsai, Taicho de la primera división. Y Sotaicho de todo el Goteijūsantai (13 Escuadrones de protección) y quiero hacerte un shinigami"

El rubio dejó que la nueva pequeña información entrase en su cabeza. Luego de segundos de silencio el rubio sonrió ampliamente y extendió su puño hacia el viejo.

"¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto conocerte Yama-jii-san!" la ceja del Sotaicho se crispó, pero le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió su propio puño para chocarlo contra la del ex ninja. Unos segundos más tarde, Naruto cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Yamamoto rió un poco, sin duda los tiempos a partir de ahora serían…

… muy interesantes.

**Buenooo, hasta aquí ha llegado este capítulo, ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí.**

**Solo quiero decir que esto es solo un pequeño proyecto que no se si saldrá a flote. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**Me despido**

**Chau**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? En fin, traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto ni Bleach, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Sin nada más que decir…**

**¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!**

Capitulo 2

Uzumaki Naruto no estaba teniendo un buen día que digamos, primero se había despertado en un hospital y descubrió que ese viejo Yamamoto estaba sentado junto a su cama, listo para contestar sus preguntas.

Pero en este momento se encontraba corriendo por su vida debido a que un grupo de mujeres furiosas y con toallas envueltas en sus cuerpos lo estaban persiguiendo.

De seguro se preguntarán cómo llegó nuestro héroe a esta situación.

_Flashback_

Naruto gimió de dolor mientras que se reincorporaba, la primera cosa que notó fue que tenía _mucha, _hambre, lo segundo que notó fue que estaba en una camilla de hospital. Su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente vendado al igual que su abdomen.

"Al fin despiertas Naruto-san"

"¡AHHHHH!"

Naruto expulsó un gran grito de susto al escuchar una voz proveniente de su costado. Lentamente giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el viejo hombre que conoció en ese lugar.

"_¿Cómo era su nombre…." _Pensó el rubio intentando recordar el nombre del anciano _"Yamamal… animal… no… ¡Ah, claro, Yamamoto!"_

"¡Yo Yamamoto-jii-san!" el Sotaicho de la sociedad de almas tuvo una gotita de sudor en su nuca y no pudo evitar gemir internamente.

"_Mierda si esto sigue así, se convertirá en otro Shunsui" _gimió el Sotaicho, pero rápidamente devolvió el saludo de Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Naruto-san" saludó el Sotaicho

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?" preguntó el rubio sentándose y haciendo un gesto de disgusto hacia sus vendas. Internamente gimió, odiaba los hospitales.

"Unos… 5 días" los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en shock ahora ya tenía la respuesta a su pregunta más importante….

"_¡Con razón que tenía tanta hambre!"_

"Dejando eso de lado, de seguro tienes varias preguntas, ¿Cierto?"

Naruto solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza muy seriamente.

"¿Dime cuáles son?"

Naruto se quedó en silencio pensando en la mejor pregunta que podía hacer. Cuando por fin la encontró miró al anciano con una cara seria, esto hiso cambiar el estado de ánimo del Sotaicho y ahora también el estaba muy serio.

"…Tienen comida?"

El gran y temible Sotaicho cayó de espaldas cómicamente al escuchar la pregunta del rubio. Luego de colocarse en una posición estable, Yamamoto llamó a una persona que tenía el mismo uniforme que los demás.

"¿Podrías preparar un poco de comida para nuestro invitado?"

"Hai, Yamamoto-sama" dijo la persona para luego dar media vuelta e irse de ese lugar. Yamamoto envió una mirada a Naruto que decía que continuara.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y volvió a preguntar al Sotaicho:

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estás en el Seireitei" Naruto miró al anciano con una cara que expresaba que no entendió nada de nada. Yamamoto decidió aclarar las cosas "El Seireitei podría decirse que es el 'paraíso' el lugar a donde las almas vienen para descansar en paz"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y decidió hacer otra pregunta.

"¿Para qué me has traído aquí?"

"Nuestros sensores detectaron un nivel de reiatsu muy potente, tal vez a la par que un Fuku-taicho" Naruto mostró una mirada que decía que no entendía "Nosotros somos shinigamis, utilizamos una energía llamada reiatsu. Conducimos y guiamos a las almas a este lugar, estamos divididos en 13 escuadrones. El Fuku-taicho es segundo shinigami más poderoso, después de su capitán"

"En pocas palabras quiero que te conviertas en shinigami" Naruto se quedó pensativo durante un tiempo, ¿Qué perdería? Sonrió ampliamente y de un salto salió de su cama

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó feliz "¡Nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad de patear traseros!" Yamamoto sonrió ante la actitud infantil del joven. No se había equivocado, ese adolescente traería muchas aventuras nuevas para los próximos años.

"Pero primero debes ir a una academia"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con terror y horror ante la mención de 'tienes que ir a una academia' sus peores temores se hicieron realidad.

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero de repente sintió una energía tan maligna que pensó que el jubi había vuelto a la vida. Lentamente giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio algo, más bien, a alguien. El Sotaicho también se estremeció de miedo.

Una hermosa mujer, tenía un rostro amable, su pelo era de color negro y estaba peinada en una gran trenza, tenía el uniforme estándar de shinigami con un haori blanco.

Pero eso no asustó a Naruto ni a Yamamoto lo que los asustó fue…

La _dulce, dulce, dulce _sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

"Les agradecería que no hicieran tanto escándalo, hay pacientes que necesitan descansar. Y tú Naruto-san no debes hacer eso todavía debes descansar" Naruto y Yamamoto cerraron sus bocas al instante y temblaban de miedo. Con un muy _dulce _Arigatou por parte de la mujer, ésta salió de la habitación.

"Recuérdame nunca hablar tan fuerte en este lugar" susurró Naruto a Yamamoto. El anciano solo asintió.

"En fin, aquí está la dirección de la academia. Y cuando salgas dirígete a esta otra dirección" indicó Yamamoto sacando dos papeles de su uniforme.

Naruto tomó los papeles y luego observó con fascinación como el viejo desaparecía en un borrón de velocidad.

"_Ahora a escapar"_

Con esos pensamientos, Naruto se levantó de su cama y con el mayor silencio que podía acumular comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida.

Tardó 2 horas para encontrar la salida sin ser descubierto, tenía que dar las gracias a Jiraiya por torturar- ejem, entrenarlo.

"_¡Por fin libre!"_

Exclamó el rubio en su mente colocando una mano en el marco de la puerta, mucha luz de sol no podía dejar ver el exterior, pero él sabía que esa era la salida.

"¿Naruto-san?"

Naruto se congeló en su lugar, al instante supo de quien era esa voz. Lentamente dirigió su vista hacia atrás para encontrar a esa mujer de antes sonriendo dulcemente…

… demasiado dulce.

Con nerviosismo levantó una mano y la saludó "Y-yo, m-mi n-nombre e-es Uzumaki Na-Naruto" dijo nerviosamente el rubio. La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

"Un placer Naruto-san, mi nombre es Retsu Unohana. Ahora ¿me podrías decir por qué estás aquí cuando te dije exactamente que no hicieras cosas como esta?" dijo dulcemente. Naruto comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente y empezó a sudar mucho.

"Y-yamamoto di-dijo-"

"No me importa lo que haya dijo Yamamoto-Sotaicho, si te sucede algo será culpa mía y de mi división. No puedo permitir eso" Naruto maldijo mentalmente y no tuvo más opción que usar la primera técnica que aprendió de Jiraiya en su primer día de entrenamiento fuera de la aldea…

… empezó a correr como loco

Retsu solo soltó un suspiro y dulcemente dijo:

"A por él" todos los shinigami que estaban en el rango de audición salieron despedidos en busca del rubio. No queriendo enfrentar a la ira de su Taicho.

_XxX_

Varias horas de persecución a pasado y Naruto se encontraba apoyándose por un árbol jadeando fuertemente. Cuando recuperó el aliento se sacó las vendas que se encontraban por encima de sus heridas.

"(Suspiro) debo apresurarme para no llegar tarde en mi primer día" murmuró Naruto empezando a caminar. Pero de repente se detuvo cuando su detector de aguas termales femeninas se activó.

"_¿Encontrarse algo chico?"_

El estómago de Naruto gruñó en acuerdo.

"_Entonces muéstrame el camino"_

Naruto comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de su… estómago para encontrar el lugar deseado.

Luego de 15 minutos de caminar se encontró con lo que estaba buscando: Baños termales.

El rubio miró la posición del sol y vio que era como medio día. Y en el papel decía que las clases comenzaban a medio día.

"_Meh, no me tengo que preocupar. Todavía tengo tres horas para ir" _Pensó Naruto maliciosamente. E hiso lo que todo hombre que salvó a la humanidad de su mundo y trajo la paz de dicho mundo haría…

… dio un salto y se quedó en la rama de un árbol perfectamente cubierto por las hojas. Sacó una pequeña libreta y un telescopio. El telescopio que había sido de Jiraiya y transmitido de generación en generación de pervertidos. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre salió de su nariz y comenzó a escribir furiosamente riendo de forma perversa.

_XxX_

Naruto pasó mucho tiempo sin ser descubierto. El rubio pensaba que iba a ser descubierto, pero al final nadie se percató de su presencia. Pero algo le decía que no duraría mucho tiempo más.

Sin embargo, nuestro héroe logró mantenerse escondido durante media hora más, y finalmente había terminado.

"_Esto es suficiente"_

Dijo en pensamientos el rubio sonando muy satisfecho. Y cuando se disponía a ir se encontró con…

… el mismo pajarillo que se negó a volar cuando el lo necesitaba. Y lo estaba mirando maliciosamente. Avanzó un pasó y la rama del árbol crujió…

Naruto envió una mirada de súplica, pero el pájaro se negaba a mostrar misericordia. Dio otro paso más y la rama se sacudió más.

"No lo hagas pequeño hijo de-" La maldición de Naruto se detuvo cuando el pájaro dio un último paso y sucedió lo inevitable…

… la rama en la cual se encontraba Naruto se rompió y cayó directo a las aguas termales.

Naruto salió del agua en busca de aire y se frotó los ojos. Cuando el exceso de agua fue removido sus ojos azules hicieron contactos con los ojos de una mujer.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… ¡Yo, chicas! ¡El agua está fantástica ¿no?!"

Eso fue suficiente para que el infierno se desate.

XxX

Kenpachi Zaraki detuvo su sesión de tortura de sus subordinados y miró al cielo. Pudo observar que en un determinado lugar comenzó a formarse nubes de color negro y rayos comenzaban a caer del cielo.

"_¡Qué poder tan increíble, supera el mío por mucho!"_

Pensó el capitán loco abriendo los ojos en shock y luego una corriente eléctrica bajó por su columna vertebral. Ya sabía que era ese poder…

"_No me digas que eso es… es…"_

"… _el poder de la furia femenina"_

Así es, hasta el mismísimo Kenpachi Zaraki no era rival contra la furia femenina. Solo podía rezar para que el hombre que estaba en ese lugar, pueda sobrevivir y luego luchar contra dicha persona.

_En las aguas termales _

Una fuerte explosión se pudo escuchar y una figura atravesó la pared. Envuelto en escombros y polvo.

Nuestro héroe rubio empezó a toser debido al polvo que entraba en sus pulmones. Y observó que en el polvo múltiples figuras aparecieron. Se asemejaban enormemente a diablos.

Poco a poco el polvo se despejó para dejar ver a un gran grupo de mujeres furiosas. Toallas se encontraba cubriendo sus cuerpos, todas portando cualquier tipo de armas. Naruto sabía que tenía que correr, pero sus piernas todavía no respondían.

"¡A por él!" rugió una de ellas, roja de la ira y clamando la sangre de aquel hombre.

Naruto utilizó la técnica definitiva de su arsenal, lo había llamado…

…. ¡Patitas para que las quiero!

En menos de un segundo, solo la silueta, ahora hecha de polvo blanco, de Naruto quedaba. Todas pensaron que había desaparecido.

Pero cuando se despejó, dejó ver a Naruto en el mismo lugar que antes.

"Lo siento me olvide de desaparecer"

En otro segundo Naruto salió corriendo a toda velocidad corriendo para salvar su vida.

_Fin de flashback_

Eso nos trae ahora, el rubio se encontraba corriendo por las calles del Seireitei en busca de una salvación. Vio al frente que había una gran colina y se dirigió a ese lugar.

_Colina del __Sōkyoku_

Naruto estaba jadeando sus fuerzas se estaban agotando. _"¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurriría poner unas escaleras tan altas?!" _pensó el rubio para luego empezar a escuchar más pasos que se acercaban cada vez más. Maldiciendo, nuestro héroe empezó a correr al extremo de dicha colina.

Las mujeres lo siguieron de cerca, y finalmente lo tuvieron acorralado. Naruto estaba contra una gran caída de quien sabe cuántos metros de altura. Y al frente se encontraba un gran grupo de mujeres que querían su sangre.

"¡Bueno señoritas!" exclamó el rubio atrayendo la atención de las damas y Naruto comenzó a caminar de lado en lado "¡Este día lo recordarán como el día en que casi atraparon al gran-!" sin embargo su discurso se vio interrumpido al tropezarse con una pequeña piedra que misteriosamente apareció en ese lugar.

"¡Mierdaaaaaaa!"

El ex ninja comenzó su caída hasta el suelo maldiciendo una y otra vez. Las mujeres, satisfechas por el trabajo realizado dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

"_Bueno parece que ya se fueron"_

Fue el pensamiento del rubio al sentir como las presencias se alejaban cada vez más y más. Entonces Naruto concentro esa energía llamada 'Reiatsu' en sus pies y quedó pegado en el muro de rocas.

"¡Que comience la fiesta!"

Con ese grito Naruto lanzó un kunai de tres puntas hacia una dirección y poco después desapareció en un destello de color amarillo.

_Academia Shinigami._

Todos los alumnos estaban de pie en tres filas, frente a ellos se encontraban los profesores de las distintas artes de los shinigami. Y al lado de ellos se encontraba una larga fila de estudiantes que entrarían en la academia.

Pero todos estaban furiosos, un alumno faltaba entre ellos y a según Yamamoto-Sotaicho debían esperar justamente al alumno que faltaba para iniciar la bienvenida. Pero eso fue… ¡Hace tres horas!

Tres horas estuvieron parados debajo del sol, todos estaban sudados y con un pésimo olor. Entonces algo les llamó la atención, una presencia se hiso aparecer. Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia la dirección de dicha presencia y se sorprendieron al ver al alumno que faltaba.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba caminando tranquilamente leyendo un libro de color naranja, sin importarle lo más mínimo el mundo. Iba vestido con el uniforme estándar de los estudiantes shinigami varón.

Lentamente se acercó al espacio que faltaba, entre una mujer bajita y un muchacho de pelo rojo. Con pereza se posicionó en su lugar designado, todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. Muchas chicas se sonrojaron y otras chillaron, mientras que los hombres clavaban dagas al rubio por llegar tan tarde.

Finalmente, después de tensos segundos uno de los sensei decidió hacer la pregunta del millón:

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

Naruto levantó la vista de su libro con una mirada perezosa, miró al instructor y sonrió ampliamente.

"Gomen, gomen, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida" Todas las personas presentes chocaron sus palmas contra su rostro y miraron al rubio en estado de shock.

El instructor, pensando que lo mejor era dejar el tema de lado empezó su discurso.

"¡Démosle la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, y que se esfuercen mucho para poder convertirse en buenos shinigami!" todo se quedó en silencio, los alumnos, a excepción de Naruto miraron al instructor con cara de 'Are you fuckin kiding me'

"¿Solo por ese discurso dejaste que estemos debajo de ese puto sol caliente durante tres horas?" preguntaron todos gruñendo. El instructor miró al suelo avergonzado y rápidamente dijo a los alumnos que se retirasen y el número de sus habitaciones y sus horarios serían entregados una vez dentro.

_En los pasillos_

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente leyendo su libro de color naranja, en su mano izquierda se encontraba un pequeño papel con el número '337' caminando por los pasillos se encontró con el horario de actividades y abrió sus ojos en horror.

**Primera hora: Historia**

**Segunda hora: Matemática**

**Tercera hora: ****kidou **

**Cuarta hora: zanjutsu**

**Descanso**

**Quinta hora: Hakuda**

**Sexta hora: Hohou**

Naruto estaba horrorizado, ¿Qué mierda hacía ahí matemáticas e historia? Maldiciendo en su mente una y otra vez siguió caminando por el pasillo en busca de su habitación. Pero una voz dentro de su cabeza le llamó la atención

"_**¡Maldita sea Naruto, ¿No puedes guardar un poco de silencio?!" **_gruñó una voz profunda y escalofriante. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"_¿Kurama?"_

"_**¡Por supuesto, ¿Quién más estaría en esta pocilga a la cual tú llamas mente!?"**_

Una venita salió en la frente de Naruto pero luego sonrió. Cerró los ojos y luego hoyó un grito desgarrador del kyubi.

"_¿Te portarás bien ahora Kyubi?" _preguntó Naruto como si el kyubi fuera su mascota.

"_**¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Yo, el gran Kyubi no kitsune, rey de los demonios. Puedo hacer terremotos y tsunamis con solo golpear mi cola. ¿Cómo me vi reducido a una simple mascota?" **_habló el kyubi en forma indignada.

"_Pero dejando eso de lado. ¿Por qué me hablas ahora?"_

Ahora el rostro del kyubi se puso serio y Naruto supo que el tiempo de estupideces había cesado.

"_**Simple: No podía"**_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_**Mi chakra quedó completamente agotado después de pasar a este mundo"**_

"_¿A qué te refieres con 'este' mundo?"_

"_**Estamos en el llamado 'paraíso' de una dimensión diferente"**_

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en shock por lo que había dicho el kyubi.

"_¿Quieres decir-"_

"_**Si, lo siento Naruto pero no podrás ver a ninguno de tus compañeros nunca más" **_Dijo el kyubi tristemente a su 'baso'

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla pero rápidamente usó su mano para secarla.

"… _¿Cuánto tiempo tardarías en poder estar al 100%?"_

"_**No lo sé. Puede ser días, meses o incluso años. Pero ahora siento como si mi poder ya no sea chakra, parece algo más liviano y fácil de controlar"**_

"_Presta atención a este día. Muchas de nuestras preguntas serán contestadas"_

El kyubi solo asintió con la cabeza.

Pero ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de dos personas en ese lugar…

_En la habitación 337_

Naruto por fin había encontrado la puerta de su habitación. Con un suspiro llevó su mano a la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Dentro estaba una chica pequeña. Pelo negro corto y un mechón pasaba por su ojo derecho. Pero en ese momento estaba en el proceso de cambiarse de ropa.

Naruto estaba…. severamente decepcionado e interiormente estaba llorando lágrimas de anime al ver 'esas' partes de la chica.

"Ehm… supongo que debo salir y-"

"¡HEEEEEEENNNNNNTTTTAAAAAAIIIIII!"

Naruto fue expulsado hacia atrás y golpeó una pared creando un pequeño cráter. La muchacha cerró la puerta fuertemente. El rubio gimió mientras que poco a poco se reincorporaba y caminó hasta la puerta.

"Oi, déjame entrar"

No hubo respuesta.

"(Suspiro) escucha. No fue mi intención verte así, anda, abre la puerta por favor"

No hubo respuesta

Ahora Naruto estaba enojado. Todos los estudiantes que estaban cerca se quedaron para mirar la escena graciosa.

Finalmente Naruto explotó.

"¡MALDITA SEA, ABRE LA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ! ¡NO HABÍA MUCHO QUE VER DE TODOS MODOS!"

Todo se quedó en silencio, los pasillos se hicieron más fríos y todos los presentes hombres se sujetaron la entrepierna y soltaron un 'Ouch'

La puerta lentamente se abrió revelando a la muchacha con aura que despedía instinto asesino y miró a Naruto con ojos fríos. Pero mágicamente ahora estaba completamente vestida.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" gritó furiosamente la muchacha. Naruto simplemente volvió a leer su libro y entró en la habitación tranquilamente.

"Nada, solo quiero dormir un poco. Con permiso" el rubio se lanzó a la cama, colocó el libro naranja sobre su rostro y en poco tiempo estaba roncando.

Rukia estaba echando espuma por la boca. Y se tenía que desquitar con algo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a todos los estudiantes congelados en sus lugares.

"¡¿Qué miran?!" al instante todos desaparecieron sin dejar el más mínimo rastro.

A partir de ese momento hasta 15 minutos más tarde, Rukia estuvo despotricando cosas sobre 'Rubio estúpido hentai' y otras cosas.

"**A todos los estudiantes preséntense en sus respectivos salones para el inicio de clases" **Rukia dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la primera clase a la cual debía asistir.

El rubio solo gruñó con fastidio al escuchar el aviso. Su tortura estaba a punto de comenzar, gimiendo con disgusto salió de su cama, suspirando llevó una mano a su uniforme y sacó un hitai-ate con dos cuernos de mental saliendo a los costados del hitai-ate en medio tenía el símbolo de konoha. Muy para tristeza del rubio, colocó su pulgar sobre ese símbolo y al sacarlo no había nada. Simplemente lo había borrado.

"_Ahora a la clase de historia" _estremecimiento _"A ver… cual era... cual era…. ¡Ah sí, Habitación 437!"_

Naruto se colocó el hitai-ate en su frente y salió corriendo de la puerta hacia lo que sería su primera sesión de tortura.

_Salón 437_

Naruto llegó jadeando al salón de clases. Estuvo corriendo durante 15 minutos antes de darse cuenta de algo… no sabía en donde carajos se encontraba el salón 437. Cuando supo esa conclusión se echó a correr aún más rápido hasta encontrar ese salón.

Todos miraron a Naruto con burla, su sensei tenía una venita palpitando en su frente y miró al Uzumaki.

"¿Por qué llegas tarde?" le preguntó el maestro. Naruto jadeó un poco más para recuperar el aliento y contestó:

"¡Este lugar es un puto laberinto!" exclamó Naruto. El sensei envió una mirada en blanco a Naruto y levantó una ceja.

"¿Recuerdas que te dieron un mapa la primera vez que entraste?" silencio. Todo se quedó en silencio, Naruto se estaba maldiciendo por su falta de memoria, luego de incómodos segundos el sensei dijo que tomara asiento.

Naruto observó la clase y pudo notar que el único asiento libre era junto a un pelirrojo. Colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, el rubio se encaminó hasta el asiento.

Cuando llegó, Naruto miró al pelirrojo y le pasó la mano.

"Yo, mi nombre es Naruto un placer conocerte" dijo Naruto, el pelirrojo miró a Naruto muy sorprendido. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan directo para hacer amistades. Sonrió un poco y le pasó la mano, estrechándola.

"Soy Renji Abarai" El rubio asintió con la cabeza, había hecho un nuevo amigo.

El sensei se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

"Empecemos con la historia de la sociedad de almas…"

Y así comenzó el infierno para Naruto durante los próximos 6 años

_Time skip: Tercera hora: Kidou _

Durante todo el tiempo transcurrido, Naruto y Renji se hicieron buenos amigos. El pelirrojo no sabía cómo Naruto podía hacer amigos tan rápido. Ahora estaban distribuidos en tres filas, Renji estaba en la segunda, mientras que Naruto estaba en la primera.

Su sensei se posicionó frente a todos y se preparó para hablar.

"¡Muy bien, fila número 1, al frente y digan el hechizo!" exclamó el profesor, Naruto y su grupo dieron un paso al frente y se prepararon.

Naruto tomó un poco de aire y juntó el reiatsu necesario para el hechizo y extendió su palma al frente hacia unos blancos que se encontraban a varios metros de distancia.

"_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda la creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostente el nombre de hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!¡ Hado #31: Shakkahō (Disparo de fuego rojo)! " _

En la palma de Naruto se formó una gran bola de fuego de color rojo, y luego fue expulsado a gran velocidad, levantando una cortina de humo a su paso.

Al final, la gran esfera de poder destruyó completamente su blanco y un poco de la pared que se encontraba detrás de esta.

Naruto observó los otros blancos y pudo apreciar que solo otros dos lo había hecho. La primera era una muchacha de pelo castaño e iba vestida con el uniforme tradicional de estudiantes femeninas, Naruto vio que destruyó poco más de su blanco asignado.

El otro era un estudiante varón, con el pelo rubio un poco largo cubriéndole un ojo. Naruto vio que destruyó completamente su blanco. Todos se encontraban mirando a Naruto en shock, ese ataque sin duda pudo haber asesinado a más de un shinigami si le llegaba de lleno.

"¡Muy bien hecho, la siguiente fila!" Naruto volvió a su lugar y Renji dio un paso al frente y dio una mirada desafiante a Naruto.

"Supera eso Renji" dijo Naruto sonriendo. El pelirrojo solo avanzó muy confiado, pensando que superaría a Naruto.

"_Vaya, eso fue muy fácil" _se dijo Naruto a sí mismo mentalmente.

"_**Pues claro idiota, esta nueva energía es mucho más fácil de controlar. Al parecer es solo la parte de la energía del alma, mientras que el chakra era una combinación de la energía del alma y del cuerpo. Además tu control de chakra, quedó grabado en tu mente y ahora esta energía será mucho más fácil de controlar" **_

"_¡Maldita sea, ¿Acaso no puedo tener un momento de privacidad!" _gimió Naruto mentalmente, el zorro solo se reía de su contenedor.

"_**¡Deberías alegrarte mocoso. Yo, el gran kyubi no Yoko-¡" **_Sin embargo Naruto cortó su conexión mental, sin dejar que Kurama termine su presentación.

El rubio miró atentamente a su amigo pelirrojo y observó que llevaba su palma al frente y cerró los ojos.

"_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda la creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostente el nombre de hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!¡ Hado #31: Shakkahō (Disparo de fuego rojo)! " _

Una esfera de color rojo se formó en la palma de Renji, el pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente. Pero luego sintió como se hacía inestable y finalmente sucedió…

… el ataque le explotó en el rostro.

Naruto se echó a reír de Renji, al igual que muchos otros alumnos. El rostro de Renji estaba cómicamente quemado, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su cabello quedó desordenado. Su boca se abrió cómicamente y soltó un poco de humo antes de caer inconsciente.

El sensei solo pudo suspirar. "Uzumaki-san, ¿Podrías llevar a Renji a la enfermería?" Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a su amigo y lo subió a su hombro.

"Adiós sensei" dijo Naruto para luego salir corriendo.

"¡Cuando Abarai se recupere de sus lesiones alcanza a los demás para la clase de zanjutsu!" Naruto exclamo un '¡Hai!' para luego aumentar la velocidad.

_Unas horas más tarde, dojo de entrenamiento._

De nuevo Naruto se encontraba en una fila de estudiantes, ya había pasado a luchar contra un estudiante. El pobre no supo lo que lo había golpeado.

Ahora se encontraba viendo a su amigo pelirrojo atacando salvajemente a Izuru Kira. El rubio estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas bloquear las embestidas de Renji.

El pelirrojo hizo un corte de forma diagonal hacia Izuru. El rubio logró bloquear con su espada de madera pero la fuerza fue tanto que había sido llevado al suelo. Sin perder el tiempo, Renji colocó la punta de su arma contra la garganta de Izuru.

El rubio sonrió y no tuvo de otra que decir 'me rindo'

Renji solo sonrió y ayudó a Izuru a levantarse.

_Descanso._

Todos los estudiantes salieron al patio de la academia para tomar un poco de aire fresco, comer sus alimentos, y recuperar un poco de su energía.

Naruto y Renji se encontraban a la sombra de un árbol. El pelirrojo estaba hablando de cualquier cosa, mientras que Naruto estaba escribiendo furiosamente en una libreta. Finalmente Renji decidió preguntar qué estaba escribiendo el rubio.

"¿Qué escribes?" preguntó Renji a Naruto. El rubio solo le envió una mirada de misterio.

"Ya lo sabrás Renji… ya lo sabrás" Renji solo decidió apartarse un poco de su amigo. Pero de repente la cabeza de Naruto chocó contra el árbol.

"¡AGH!" Exclamó Naruto de dolor. Renji miró a su amigo, su cabeza hizo un pequeño cráter en el árbol. Levantó la cabeza para ver al atacante, pero se sorprendió al ver a Rukia.

"¡Rukia ¿Qué diablos haces?!" exclamó el pelirrojo. Rukia miró a Renji muy sorprendida y extrañada.

"¿Renji?"

"¡Claro tonta, ¿conoces a alguien más con el pelo rojo?!" Rukia propinó un puñetazo en el rostro del pelirrojo.

"¡Itai, itai, itai! Exclamó Renji sosteniendo su rostro. La pequeña muchacha se calmó y se sentó en la hierba.

"Renji, ¿conoces a ese tipo?" preguntó Rukia apuntando a Naruto, dicho rubio se encontraba gimiendo de dolor y poco a poco sacó su cabeza del árbol.

"Si, lo conocí en la clase de historia. Es un gran amigo, y se puede confiar en él" dijo Renji encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Ese hombre es un maldito pervertido!" exclamó de nuevo Rukia. De repente Naruto apareció en medio de los dos haciendo un gesto de dolor.

"¡Eres tan malvada, ese término es demasiado ofensivo!" exclamó Naruto de forma indignada.

"¿Y cómo quieres que se te llama entonces?"

Naruto sonrió y sus dientes brillaron.

"Prefiero ser conocido como alguien que sabe bien sus intereses" dijo el rubio simplemente. Rukia estaba a punto de decir algo pero una nueva presencia los distrajo.

Acercándose lentamente eran Izuru Kira y Hinamori Momo.

"¿Podemos acompañaros?" preguntó Izuru. El rubio les dio simplemente un pulgar en alto.

"¡Por supuesto, entre más mejor!" exclamó el rubio felizmente. Izuru y Hinamori le dieron una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Eres muy bueno con la espada Renji-san, aún tengo el hombro adormecido" dijo Izuru riendo un poco y frotándose el hombro derecho. El pelirrojo dio una mirada avergonzada.

"Si, lo siento por eso. No fue mi intención, además tú y Hinamori son muy buenos en kidou" felicitó Renji.

"Naruto-san-" Hinamori empezó pero fue detenido por Naruto.

"Por favor no agregues el 'san' me hace sentir viejo" se quejó el rubio. Todos tuvieron una gotita de sudor bajando por sus nucas.

"Entonces, Naruto. ¿Cómo lograste hacer ese ataque de forma tan potente?" preguntó Hinamori, Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Acérquense" dijo Naruto haciendo un ademán con su mano. Todos se acercaron un poco al rubio.

"Acérquense más" una vez más, todos se acercaron un poco a Naruto. Ahora todos formando un pequeño círculo, como si quisieran que nadie más se enteraran.

"Entonces, dinos" dijeron de forma impaciente.

"…. Secreto comercial"

Todos cayeron de espaldas de forma muy graciosa. Naruto se estaba riendo de ellos y tuvo que limpiarse una lágrima de tanto reír.

"¡Jajaja, debieron haber visto sus rostros!" rió Naruto. Luego de unos segundos todos volvieron a su posición original.

"En fin, ¿Qué tal si hacemos una promesa como amigos?" dijo el rubio de repente. Todos miraron al rubio muy sorprendido. Izuru, Hinamori y Rukia fueron los que más se sorprendieron. Naruto simplemente sonrió.

"_¿Tan fácil es hacer amigos para él?" _se preguntaron todos.

"¿Qué promesa?" preguntó Renji.

"¡Siempre seremos amigos, nos ayudaremos siempre y lucharemos juntos por nuestros sueños!" exclamó Naruto mientras extendía su puño al frente. Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, pero luego sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza, extendieron sus puños y lo chocaron. Sellando su amistad.

"_¡Qué suerte, ya tengo amigos para proteger!" _exclamó el rubio felizmente en su mente.

Luego de eso sonó la campana y todos tuvieron que volver a clase.

Sin embargo, en el árbol estaba escondido el Sotaicho. Y se sorprendió mucho por la actitud de Naruto, no pudo evitar estar sorprendido.

"_Ese muchacho, tiene un don muy especial… él puede unir a personas y hacerlos sus amigos muy rápido… Uzumaki Naruto, nunca dejas de sorprenderme"_

_Time skip: Última hora: Hohou_

Naruto estaba, de nuevo, en la primera fila y se encontraba leyendo un curioso libro de color naranja. El sensei estaba a punto de explicar el ejercicio.

"Es hora de comenzar, pero primero alguien me puede decir ¿Qué es el Hohou (paso del rayo)?" un estudiante levantó la mano.

"Uhm… creo que sería avanzar hacia un lugar muy rápido"

"Casi, pero no" dijo el sensei "el Hohou permite al usuario moverse de un punto a otro cerca de la velocidad del rayo, en la menor cantidad de pasos posibles"

"¡Ahora, el primer estudiante en hacer será…!" y así el sensei fue diciendo nombre tras nombre hasta qué…

"¡Uzumaki Naruto, un paso al frente!" exclamó el sensei, el rubio dejó de leer su libro y se dirigió hacia la línea de inicio.

"Cuando estés listo, concentra reiatsu en tus pies y avanza lo más que puedas. En un solo paso" dijo el sensei

El rubio hizo lo que se le indicó, cerró los ojos, concentró reiatsu en sus pies y luego abrió los ojos y desapareció de su lugar.

El sensei estaba más que sorprendido al ver la distancia que había recorrido Naruto, sacando un pequeño aparato empezó a medir la distancia.

"¡E-esto es increíble, 135 metros!" exclamó el sensei en shock. Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la nuca y empezó a reír.

_Más tarde, cuarto de Naruto y Rukia._

Naruto soltó un suspiro, y dejó todas sus cosas en su cama. Sin perder el tiempo Naruto saltó a su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

"_**¡Todavía no idiota!" **_una voz dentro de su cabeza hizo que Naruto gimiese de disgusto.

"_¡Maldita sea Kurama, ¿Qué quieres?!"_

"_**Recuerda que debes ir a esa otra dirección que te envió ese viejo" **_en ese instante el rubio se acordó que Yama-jii-san le había dicho que se fuera a esa otra dirección. Gruñendo, obligó a su cuerpo para que se levante.

"_Kurama he querido preguntarte ¿Debido a esta nueva energía, todavía podré usar mis técnicas de elementos?" _preguntó el rubio. Kurama guardó un momento de silencio para volver a hablar:

"_**Lo dudo mucho, esta energía es muy diferente al chakra. Y una de sus diferencias es qué, al parecer, no se puede invocar ningún tipo de elemento como los jutsus, en vez de eso se utilizan esos hechizos Kidou. Pero tus técnicas como el rasengan y el kage bunshin no necesitan chakra elemental, solamente chakra pura. En este caso, reiatsu"**_

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, no es que supiera muchos jutsus elementales. Se encogió de hombros y decidió ir a la dirección indicada por Yamamoto utilizando el hoho que había aprendido en la academia.

"_¡Aquí voy!" _

Con ese último pensamiento, el rubio desapareció en un estallido de velocidad.

**Ok, hasta aquí ha llegado el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado**

**De seguro tienen varias preguntas, ¿Qué pasó con los demás Bijus? ¿Qué pasó con los shinigamis que Naruto venció en el capitulo anterior? ¿En donde fueron las armas que tenía Naruto? **

**En el próximo capítulo encontrarán la respuesta de la pregunta número dos, en cuanto a los otros… será una sorpresa.**

**Esperaré con ansias sus review.**

**Me despido**

**Chau**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holaaaaaaa a todos! Traigo un nuevo capítulo para esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Agradezco a todos los que han dejado un review, me siguen y me han agregado a favoritos. Muchas gracias.**

**De seguro muchos se preguntarán ¿qué tan fuerte es el rubio? Bueno, yo diría, debido a la cantidad de reiatsu, control del mismo, y habilidades en taijutsu y ninjutsu de nivel kage, además de su manejo con la katana y el báculo… creo que en un nivel de muy bajo fukutaicho, sin sus Zanpakutō, pero lo compensa con su hiraishin y otras técnicas. Sin embargo, yo no le quiero hacer parecer un Dios o algo por el estilo.**

**Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto ni Bleach. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

Capitulo: 3

Naruto se encontraba saltando de edificio en edificio utilizando la velocidad del rayo para avanzar más rápido, entre más usaba esa técnica más le gustaba. Aunque era mucho más lento que su Hiraishin.

"_¡Yosh, ya estoy cerca!" _pensó el rubio acelerando el paso.

Todos los shinigamis que pasaban haciendo sus guardias se sorprendieron al ver a un mero estudiante utilizando la velocidad del rayo con tanta maestría. El rubio se detuvo abruptamente, su ceja se crispó y miró al frente.

"_Esto es raro, eso solo me sucede cuando hay personas con palos en el culo cerca" _pensó el rubio con extrañeza. Entonces observó que al frente se encontraba una gran puerta de hierro, en medio se encontraba una 'K' en oro.

Al instante Naruto supo que ese era un tipo de clan, o como se lo llamaba ahí 'Una de las cuatro familias nobles' y a juzgar por su apariencia era la familia 'Kuchiki' y también por lo que había oído todos eran personas que se creían de 'la alta sociedad' poniendo un ejemplo más corto, eran las personas que tenía un enorme palo en el culo.

"_¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos Kurama?" _preguntó Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El kyubi no pudo evitar sonreír igual que su contenedor.

"_**¡Hagámoslo gaki!"**_

Con eso dicho, Naruto lanzó un kunai de tres puntas justo en la chimenea de una de las casas. Un segundo más tarde desapareció en un destello de color amarillo y naranja.

_Unas horas más tarde._

Naruto no pudo dejar de sonreír como un loco durante todo el tiempo. Ahora se encontraba a pocos metros de la dirección indicada. Había sido demasiado fácil, nadie había notado su presencia gracias a que Kurama suprimió su nivel de reiatsu para que nadie lo sienta. Había salido perfecto, nadie lo había visto.

"_Bueno según la dirección, mi destino debe estar justo… aquí"_

Naruto se quedó sorprendido por lo que tenía en frente. Una gran mansión con barios pisos de alto, era de color blanco y azul. Tenía varias ventanas y al frente estaba adornado con varias flores.

Poco a poco se acercó al portón que estaba al frente y misteriosamente se abrió solo.

El rubio caminó hasta la puerta y tocó un par de veces. En poco tiempo alguien abrió la puerta, revelando a una mujer con traje de mucama.

"Buenos días, tú debes ser Uzumaki-san ¿cierto?" Naruto gimió de disgusto al ser tratado con el '-san' pero eso no importaba.

"Así es, Yama-ji-san me había dado esta dirección." Dijo el rubio. La empleada asintió y dejó pasar al rubio.

Decir que el rubio estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo, estaba en shock al ver la belleza del interior de aquella mansión. Era enorme, tenía muchos cuadros hermosos, en el techo se encontraba un candelabro y una larga alfombra roja terminaba a lo lejos.

"Buenos días Naruto-kun" Naruto giró su cabeza hacia la dirección de la voz y vio a Yamamoto junto a tres personas más.

La primera persona era un hombre con el pelo blanco y largo, tenía el rostro un poco demacrado, seguramente por alguna enfermedad, tenía el uniforme estándar shinigami con un haori blanco. Su nombre era Jūshirō Ukitake.

El otro era un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos negros, su forma de vestir era… extravagante, llevaba un kimono rosado floreado por encima de su uniforme de shinigami y también un sombrero de campesino.

El último era un hombre de pelo negro y ojos de color azul verdoso, en su brazo Naruto notó que llevaba un brazalete, indicando que era un fukutaicho.

"¡Yo, Yama-jii-san!" todos, a excepción de Yamamoto, se sorprendieron. Casi nadie llamaba al Sotaicho, 'viejo' pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando Yamamoto rió, Shunsui no pudo evitar pero ese chico ya le agradaba.

"¿Para qué me has llamado?"

"Ya que estás aquí quiero presentarte a mis dos estudiantes y a Kaien-fukutaicho" Respondió Yamamoto. Ukitake fue el primero en acercarse y pasarle la mano.

"Un placer conocerte Naruto-san-"

"Podrías por favor no llamarme con el '-san' me hace sentir viejo" Jushiro solo rió entre dientes y volvió a hablar.

"Un placer conocerte Naruto, soy Ukitake Jushiro, capitán de la 13ª división" Anunció Jushiro estrechando la mano de Naruto. Luego se acercó el hombre de cabello castaño.

"Soy Kyōraku Shunsui, capitán de la 8ª división" Naruto sonrió y estrechó la mano del hombre.

Luego fue el turno del hombre de pelo negro.

"¡Mi nombre es Shiba Kaien, Fukutaicho del escuadrón 13, espero que nos llevamos bien!" exclamó felizmente Kaien. El rubio asintió con la cabeza y ambos chocaron sus puños.

"Ya que se han hecho las presentaciones quiero que Kaien te de un recorrido por todas las divisiones y conocer un poco de cada división.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Kaien sonrió ampliamente y colocó una mano en el hombro de Naruto.

"¡Entonces, vámonos!" dijo Kaien para que luego ambos salgan corriendo a gran velocidad.

"Ahh, la juventud" suspiró Yamamoto. Pero luego se puso serio y volvió a pensar en su conversación con Retsu Unohana.

_Flashback_

Yamamoto se encontraba hablando con Retsu sobre las heridas de los shinigamis que se habían enfrentado a Naruto en su primer día de llegada al Seireitei.

"¿Cómo están sus heridas?" preguntó Yamamoto seriamente.

"Siendo sincera Yamamoto-Sotaicho, las heridas de dos de ellos no fueron tan graves, como husos rotos y otras cosas, pero el resto fueron los que sufrieron más. En la zona donde impactó el ataque de Naruto-san quedó una herida muy grave, no tanto exteriormente, pero interiormente fue horrible. Es como si sus órganos hubieran sido casi triturados, pudimos estabilizarlos, pero sus carreras como shinigami se han acabado" respondió Retsu. Yamamoto asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.

"¿Sabes cómo pudo ser el ataque?"

"Según los testigos, parecía una esfera de reiatsu comprimida en su palma y giraba hacia todos lados" volvió a responder Retsu. Yamamoto asintió y dijo un 'gracias' para luego desaparecer.

_Fin de flashback_

_Con Naruto y Kaien, 13ª división._

Kaien y Naruto llegaron a la 13ª división. Kaien se sorprendió de que Naruto fuera tan rápido, pudo seguirle el ritmo durante mucho tiempo, luego de 15 minutos de haber corrido, Kaien se detuvo, seguido de Naruto y simplemente empezaron a caminar y a charlar. Kaien se sorprendió de que Naruto actuaba con él como si hubieran sido amigos desde siempre.

"Llegamos a la 13ª división, esta división se encarga mayormente de resolver las cosas de forma pacífica, aunque no es casi mi estilo me encanta este lugar. Además soy el segundo al mando" declaró Kaien inflando el pecho con orgullo.

"La verdad es muy agradable estar aquí" expresó Naruto caminando junto a Kaien, a medida que pasaban todos los shinigamis saludaban a Kaien con un gran respeto.

"¿Qué se siente ser un fukutaicho?" preguntó Naruto. Kaien simplemente le dio una sonrisa.

"¡Es increíble, todos te respetan y puedes aprender técnicas más poderosas! ¡Pude notar que eres muy bueno en el Hoho, y ya que me caes tan bien, tal vez te enseñe una versión mejor y más veloz, aunque eso solo saben los Taicho y fukutaicho!" exclamó Kaien. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con la idea de poder tener una versión mejor del Hoho

"En fin, pasemos a la siguiente división"

_12ª división _

Kaien y Naruto llegaron al 12ª escuadrón, y no pudieron evitar estremecerse ante la visión que tenían. En todo el lugar había máquinas haciendo constantes pitidos. Mientras avanzaban se topaban con varios frascos con cosas desagradables dentro.

"_Maldita sea, esto me recuerda mucho a los experimentos de Orochimaru" _Pensó Naruto recordando al pedófilo científico.

"Bueno, este es el escuadrón 12, o 'Escuadrón de investigación y desarrollo' llámalo como quieras. Y tenemos una suerte increíble, Kurotsuchi-Taicho no está. ¡Vayámonos de aquí!" Naruto no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el Shiba y ambos desaparecieron.

_11ª División_

El rubio y el pelinegro llegaron a la 11ª división y Naruto… se sorprendió.

Frente a ellos estaba el capitán de dicha división prácticamente torturando. El capitán de la 11ª división era alto, musculoso, su pelo era de color castaño con muchas puntas largas con unas pequeñas campanas. Traía el uniforme estándar shinigami con un haori blanco sin mangas y un parche en su ojo.

"¡Vamos, ¿Eso es todo?!" exclamó Kenpachi locamente. Sus subordinados gimieron de dolor mientras se retorcían en el suelo. Una pequeña niña de pelo rosado apareció en la cima de la espalda del hombre, con un sonrojo en ambas mejillas.

"¡Ken-chan, parece que tenemos visitas!" dijo la niña llamada Yachiru señalando la puerta. Kenpachi sonrió locamente y apuntó la espada a ellos.

"¿Qué quieren?" preguntó. Naruto observó que Kaien temblaba un poco.

"B-buenos días Zaraki-Taicho, Yamamoto Sotaicho me pidió darle un pequeño recorrido a Naruto por los escuadrones" respondió Kaien.

"Dime rubio, ¿me tienes miedo? Por qué el fukutaicho parece que sí" preguntó Kenpachi señalando a Kaien. Naruto simplemente se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

"A decir verdad… no. No te tengo miedo, además mi nombre es Naruto 'Zara-chan'" Kaien abrió los ojos en shock. ¿Acaso el rubio tenía un deseo de muerte?

Kenpachi estaba sorprendido. Nadie se había atrevido a burlarse de él colocándole unos nombres burlones… excepto su fukutaicho.

"¡Entonces demuéstralo!" exclamó Kenpachi para luego arremeter contra Naruto.

El rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de utilizar el Hoho y evitar una estocada que amenazó con partirlo a la mitad. Kaien saltó hacia atrás para evitar también el ataque.

"Atacar a alguien desarmado no es agradable" dijo Naruto con voz fría. Luego volvió a desaparecer y apareció al lado de una estantería y agarró una Boken.

Kaien miró al rubio como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. ¿En verdad pensaba que lograría parar la Zanpakutō de nadie menos que Zaraki Kenpachi? El pelinegro no pudo evitar reconocer la valentía del rubio, pero también su estupidez.

Kenpachi simplemente levantó una ceja al ver a Naruto agarrar el Boken.

"¿Piensas que podrás herirme con esa cosa?" preguntó.

"¿Y qué? Un verdadero guerrero utiliza todo lo que tiene a su disposición para pelear. Además, es pelear con esta inservible katana de madera, o rendirme" dijo el rubio de forma fría.

Kenpachi no pudo evitar sonreír más y más mientras que escuchaba a Naruto.

"_Por fin ha llegado un verdadero guerrero_" pensó Kenpachi.

Ambos se posicionaron en sus respectivas posiciones de batalla, Naruto envió un poco de reiatsu al Boken para fortalecerlo, al igual que haría con un kunai con chakra. De la misma forma que le había enseñado Asuma.

No se necesitaron nada para iniciar su batalla, Kenpachi se abalanzó contra Naruto con su espada extendida, el rubio se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar una tajada de Kenpachi que iba directo a su cuello.

Y saltó hacia atrás para ganar distancia, cerró los ojos y rápidamente exclamó:

_"¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda la creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostente el nombre de hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!¡ Hado #31: Shakkahō (Disparo de fuego rojo)! " _

En la palma de Naruto se formó una gran esfera de energía de color rojo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kenpachi.

El loco simplemente se quedó al frente y extendió ambas manos hacia los costados quedando completamente expuesto.

"¡Vamos, esa cosa no me hará nada!" declaró el Taicho del escuadrón 11, la gran esfera chocó de frente contra Kenpachi y formó una pequeña explosión, levantando humo de color negro.

"¡Lo ves te lo dije no harás nada con algo tan débil!" exclamó Kenpachi locamente, en este punto Yachiru se encontraba al lado de Kaien para no molestar en la batalla. El pelinegro quería hacer algo para salvar a su nuevo amigo pero sabía que si se metía en esa batalla el moriría.

"¡Claro que lo sé Zara-chan!" Exclamó una voz proveniente de arriba. Kenpachi, todavía sonriendo como un loco, levantó la vista hacia el cielo y se sorprendió un poco.

Kaien al igual que Yachiru levantaron sus cabezas hacia el cielo y se sorprendieron al ver a dos Naruto en el aire, uno de ellos sostenía una esfera de reiatsu de color azul mientras que el otro sostenía del brazo izquierdo al original.

"¡Ahora!" exclamó el original. El clon que le sostenía el brazo asintió e hizo girar su brazo y con él su cuerpo, luego de unos segundos el clon de Naruto lo soltó y lo envió a gran velocidad hacia Kenpachi.

"¡Cómete esto, **RASENGAN!" **Exclamó el rubio, Kenpachi sonrió aún más. Pero cuando estaba a una distancia considerable su sonrisa desapareció un poco y pensó con seriedad.

"_¡Qué es esa maldita cosa!... ¡sin duda si me golpea resultaré bastante herido, y si me llega cerca de mi corazón o mi rostro quedaré en una situación delicada!" _pensó el Taicho.

Kenpachi no tuvo otra opción más que colocar su espada frente a él. En un intento de bloquear el ataque.

Naruto extendió su palma y se preparó para el impacto.

"¡Ahhhhh!" rugió Naruto para que luego el rasengan impactase contra la espada de Kenpachi.

Kenpachi estaba haciendo gran fuerza para mantener su espada en su lugar, pero su sonrisa sanguinaria solo subía más y más. Ese ataque era muy poderoso.

Al final, Naruto salió expulsado hacia atrás debido a la fuerza y chocó contra una pared. Kenpachi miró un poco decepcionado al ver que Naruto no se levantaba.

"Es una lástima, empezaba a divertirme" murmuró Kenpachi para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar tranquilamente hacia Yachiru y Kaien.

"¡Espera, esto aún no ha terminado Zara-chan!" Sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino al escuchar la voz de Naruto viniendo detrás de él.

Kenpachi se giró y vio a Naruto. El rubio ahora se encontraba con su ropa sucia y rota en varios lugares, su cabeza estaba sangrando un poco al igual que sus brazos.

Apretó fuertemente el mango del Boken y empezó a correr contra Kenpachi.

"¡Esa espada no me hará nada!" declaró Kenpachi confiadamente.

"¡Eso lo veremos ahora!" rugió Naruto.

Kenpachi siguió el ejemplo de Naruto y salió disparado contra el rubio con su Zanpakutō lista para matarlo.

"¡Ya basta!" gritó Kaien en un intento de detener la batalla, pero su declaración cayó en oídos sordos.

En cámara lenta vio como ambas armas se acercaban, la Zanpakutō de Kenpachi iba directo al rostro de Naruto mientras que el rubio movió su Boken en un intento de bloquearlo.

¡CLANG!

Decir que Kenpachi estaba sorprendido sería como decir que Lee y Gai iban vestidos a la moda. Naruto logró bloquear la Zanpakutō de Kenpachi con un mero Boken.

"¡Ahora comienza la fiesta!" exclamó Naruto locamente para luego empezar a propinar rápidamente sablazo contra Kenpachi.

El psicópata del escuadrón 11 sonreía a más no poder. ¡Esta era una de las batallas más divertidas que haya tenido!

Luego de varios minutos bloqueando y atacando ambos frenaron sus ataques y saltaron hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

"¡Te puedo decir muchacho, que esta es una batalla muy entretenida! ¡Aunque no estoy usando ni la mitad de mi fuerza, me estoy divirtiendo mucho!" exclamó Kenpachi.

Kenpachi estaba prácticamente intacto, a excepción de sus ropas. Mientras que Naruto estaba jadeando, sangraba por muchas partes y su ropa estaba hecha jirones.

Ambos se miraron y volvieron a correr, ambos con sus armas listas.

En cámara lenta se pudo observar cómo los dos colocaban sus armas para cortar al enemigo en el rostro.

Y al final Naruto quedó de espaldas a Kenpachi, mientras que Kenpachi quedó a espaldas de Naruto. Lentamente ambos se reincorporaron y el Boken de Naruto se partió a la mitad.

"Te dije (Jadeo) que te cortaría (Jadeo) con esta cosa" jadeó Naruto para luego lanzar lo que quedaba del Boken.

Kenpachi estaba sonriendo mientras que tenía un gran corte en su pecho, mucha sangre manchó el suelo, pero él parecía que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Volvió a envainar su espada y se dirigió hacia Naruto que avanzaba poco a poco hacia Kaien.

"Muy bien hecho gaki, ya me has caído bien. ¡Esperare con ansias cuando ganes tu Zanpakutō!" exclamó Kenpachi sonriendo de forma sanguinaria al pensar en una batalla entre dos Zanpakutō

"Es hora de irnos Kaien" dijo Naruto, el pelinegro asintió y luego ambos salieron de ese lugar.

"¿Te divertirse ken-chan?" preguntó Yachiru inocentemente.

"No utilicé ni la mitad de mi fuerza pero, sí, me divertí. Ese chico sale con su orgullo intacto de este lugar, y también con un poco de mi respeto" respondió Kenpachi.

Yachiru solo rió, "¡Además pareces que Naru te dio un nuevo apodo 'Zara-chan' jajajajaja!" el ojo de Kenpachi se crispó y gruñó de disgusto.

_En la 10ª división._

Kaien no pudo evitar tener un gran respeto por el rubio, y se sentía avergonzado por no haber ayudado a su amigo rubio. Naruto se encontraba un poco mejor debido a su curación acelerada, y se habían detenido un momento en un deposito y Kaien dio a Naruto un nuevo conjunto de ropa idéntico al anterior

"¿Qué sucede Kaien?" preguntó Naruto mirando a Kaien.

"Es qué… yo debí haberte ayudado por más que no hubiera servido de nada" respondió Kaien avergonzado.

"¿Solo por eso? Jaja, ¡no te preocupes! ¡Eso no fue nada, además yo curo rápido!" Exclamó Naruto dando a Kaien un pulgar en alto.

Kaien se sorprendió un poco. Pero luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Lentamente abrieron las puertas de la 10ª división y lo que vieron les sorprendió…

… una chica de pelo largo y ondulado de color rubio, casi de color naranja, labios gruesos pero lo que hizo que Naruto tenga un sangrado de nariz enorme fueron los grandes atributos de la chica.

En este momento dicha mujer se encontraba bebiendo una botella de sake y una gran pila de papeleo se encontraba frente a ella. Atrás de ella se encontraba un niño de pelo blanco y ojos verdes, tenía el uniforme estándar shinigami y un haori de color blanco.

"¡Yo, Hitsugaya-Taicho, Rangiku-fukutaicho!" saludó Kaien.

"¡Maldita sea Kaien, ¿no puedes guardar más silencio?!" exclamó Hitsugaya, había tomado el puesto de capitán recientemente debido a que el capitán anterior se fue.

"Lo siento, pero Yamamoto-Sotaicho me pidió que llevase a Naruto aquí" dijo señalando a Naruto "a un recorrido por los distintos escuadrones"

El rubio se encontraba escribiendo furiosamente en un pequeño libro, luego dejó de escribir.

"Así que… ¿Eres tú el llamado 'Shiro-chan'?" Kaien y Matsumoto empezaron a reír fuertemente. La ceja de Hitsugaya se crispó.

"¿Quién te ha dicho eso?" gruñó Toshiro.

"Conocí a Hinamori-chan" dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero para ti es 'Hitsugaya-Taicho'" volvió a gruñir el peliblanco.

"Lo que digas Shiro-chan" dijo Naruto riendo.

"Oe, rubio, ¿quieres un poco?" preguntó Matsumoto extendiendo una botella de sake.

"¿Por qué no?" Naruto se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a Matsumoto.

"¡Vamos Kaien, tú también!" exclamó Matsumoto. Kaien se negó.

"No, no debería. Si Miyako-chan se entera de que me emborraché" estremecimiento "No quiero saber que me hará"

"Vamos, solo un poco" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Bueno… un poco no hace nada" dijo Kaien sentándose, y así los tres comenzaron a beber.

_Varias horas más tarde._

Hitsugaya había salido de su división debido a algo, y cometió un grave error…

…. Dejó que Naruto, Kaien y Matsumoto sigan bebiendo.

Ahora los tres de ellos se encontraban bailando y saltando alrededor de una fogata en medio de la habitación, y lo que se quemaba parecía ser el papeleo que tenía Matsumoto.

"¡Si somos tan malos como un huracán, todos brindando yoho!" exclamó Naruto con una botella de sake en su mano derecha y dando vueltas.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Hitsugaya. Al instante la ceja del peliblanco se crispó y dejó escapar un gran grito.

"¡MALDITA SEA, UZUMAKI, SHIBA, MATSUMOTO!"

_División número 2._

Naruto y Kaien estaban haciendo su camino hacia la última división que quedaba por ver. Naruto se llevó buenas impresiones de casi todas las divisiones, excepto por dos. La sexta división, era demasiado… silencioso para su gusto, y su capitán tenía la misma actitud que un Hyuga de su mundo. Y luego estaba la quinta división.

La quinta división bajo el mando de Sosuke Aizen, y su teniente Ichimaru Gin. La forma de actuar de Aizen le era al rubio muy sospechoso, y pudo notar un brillo malvado en sus ojos, pero al parecer nadie más lo notó.

Ahora estaban en las puertas de la segunda división, ¿Cómo se les pasó tan rápido la ebriedad? Nadie tenía la más mínima idea. Cuando entraron pudieron ver que había varios shinigamis viniendo y yendo, conversando y riendo, todo parecía normal.

Pero Naruto al instante captó la presencia de varias personas escondidas. Al entras en esa división el rubio no pudo evitar sentir mucha nostalgia, de nuevo en su pueblo y haciendo misiones de infiltración y espionaje.

"¡Abran paso, imbéciles de clase baja!" Naruto se estremeció al escuchar una vos increíblemente arrogante.

Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon e hicieron temblar un poco el lugar, todos los shinigamis, a excepción de Kaien, se estremecieron y empezaron a sudar de nervios.

Finalmente, de entre la multitud salió un hombre alto y gordo, su pelo era negro pero tenía una parte calva, llevaba el uniforme estándar de los shinigamis salvo por una gran gola morada y llevaba varias joyas.

Levantó la vista y observó a Kaien, sonriendo arrogantemente se acercó a Kaien y habló:

"Buenos días _Kaien-fukutaicho" _Dijo el shinigami con un tono de voz burlesco, "¿Quién es el mocoso que está detrás de ti. Y cuál es su negocio en esta división?"

Kaien ya estaba harto de repetir lo mismo una y otra y vez y dijo con exasperación:

"Yamamoto-Sotaicho me dijo que diera un recorrido a Naruto por todas la divisiones" respondió Kaien.

Omaeda Marechiyo se acercó a Naruto, el shinigami era más alto que Naruto y vio abajo para hacer contacto visual con Naruto, la ceja del rubio se crispó al ver a esa bola de grasa mirándolo de forma arrogante. Como si fuera el rey del mundo.

"¿Quién eres mocoso?" preguntó el shinigami de forma arrogante.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki no 'mocoso' imbécil" respondió Naruto, Kaien rió un poco mientras que los shinigamis de la segunda división jadearon en shock.

Omaeda gruñó y su ceja se crispó

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!"

"Ya lo has oído, ¿O es que tanta grasa ya llegó a tus oídos y no puedes escuchar?" se burló Naruto, Kaien ya no pudo soportarlo y empezó a reír. Omaeda se sintió muy humillado frente a otro fukutaicho y hacia sus subordinados.

"¡Hoy te mueres!" rugió Omaeda para luego desenvainar su Zanpakutō e intentó propinar un sablazo a Naruto.

El rubio rápidamente sacó un kunai de tres puntas y lo lanzó detrás del shinigami. En un instante el rubio desapareció en un destello de color amarillo y naranja.

Omaeda abrió los ojos en shock al ver como su enemigo desaparecía en un destello de color amarillo y naranja. Y volvió a aparecer detrás de él, colocando su pie frente a él. Ocasionando que el gran shinigami cayera al suelo y diera varias vueltas antes de chocar contra la pared.

Kaien y Naruto se echaron a reír, mientras que los demás shinigamis intentaban todo lo posible de aguantarse la risa.

"¡Maldito!" rugió Omaeda, pero entonces Kaien decidió parar el combate diciendo:

"Ten cuidado Omaeda, no querrás atacar a la persona que pudo hacer un gran corte en el pecho de Zaraki-Taicho… con un simple Boken ¿O sí?" al instante Omaeda dejó de intentar atacar para abrir pasó al shock en sus ojos y en los rostros de los shinigamis que lo habían escuchado.

Omaeda miró al rubio y vio que se estaba riendo nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca.

"Venga, no es para tanto Kaien. Además yo tuve más heridas que ese loco, todavía me duele el hombro" se quejó Naruto sosteniendo su hombro y luego se estremeció al oír un crujido proveniente de sus huesos.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" una voz fría pero femenina, hizo que todos se detuvieran. Omaeda al instante se recompuso y Kaien se puso firme, al igual que todos los demás shinigamis.

El rubio miró hacia atrás.

"Maldita sea" murmuró Naruto para luego taparse la nariz y evitar que un gran chorro de sangre cayera al suelo.

Frente a todos ellos se encontraba una mujer un poco baja, de ojos grises y cabello negro con dos trenzas finas y largas envueltas con tela. Tenía una figura delgada, pero Naruto supo que era muy fuerte.

"Soi fong-taicho, mis más sinceras disculpas por esta situación" dijo Kaien haciendo una reverencia. Al igual que todos, a excepción del rubio.

"¿Por qué te disculpas Kaien? Esa bola de grasa es lo que empezó todo" preguntó Naruto. Soi fong miró a Naruto de forma amenazante debido a su falta de respeto.

"¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho Kaien-fukutaicho?" preguntó Soi fong.

"¿Uhm… sobre qué Soi fong-chan?" todos miraron a Naruto en estado de shock, y no pudieron evitar respetar un poco al rubio, incluyendo Omaeda. Se necesitaba mucho valor y otras cosas para coquetear con la reina del hielo del Seireitei.

Soi fong gruñó de forma amenazante, pero un pequeño, muy, muy pequeño sonrojo demostraba lo contrario.

"Sobre la herida que le has hecho a Zaraki Kenpachi"

"Hai, siempre se me dio bueno el zanjutsu y el Hakuda" dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cuál es su negocio aquí?" volvió a preguntar Soi fong de forma fría.

"Muy simple Soi fong-chan, Yama-jii-san pidió a Kaien que me diese un recorrido por las divisiones" respondió Naruto.

"Por cierto, ¿tú has entrenado a los chicos que están arriba?" preguntó Naruto señalando con su dedo pulgar detrás de él. Soi fon se quedó impresionada al igual que todos los demás, todos los miembros del escuadrón 2 y Kaien ya sabían de las personas que siempre estaban cerca de su Taicho. Pero ahora viene un simple estudiante de la academia y los descubre.

"_Este chico no es normal" _pensó Soi fong entrecerrando los ojos.

"Está bien, váyanse ahora" declaró con voz de mandato fría. Kaien asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida.

"¡Un placer conocerte Soi fong-!"

"No te atrevas a llamarme con el '-chan" gruñó Soi fong interrumpiéndolo de forma tajante. Naruto simplemente sonrió.

"¡Como quieras, adiós… Soi fong-hime!" con eso dicho desapareció a gran velocidad junto a Kaien.

La cara de Soi fong se encendió en distintos colores de color rojo, tanto de ira y vergüenza.

"¡UZUMAKI!" Rugió la capitana.

"_Bueno no es como si no fuera agradable… momento ¿¡QUÉ!?" _pensó Soi fong en shock.

Pero luego dio media vuelta y se fue, nadie notó una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, eres muy…. Interesante."_

_Con Naruto y Kaien._

Naruto y Kaien se encontraban sentados frente a un pequeño arroyo. Ambos jadeando, luego de unos minutos de recuperar el aire, Kaien dio un golpe en la cabeza de Naruto.

"¡Itai, itai, itai!" exclamó el rubio sosteniendo su cabeza.

"¡Baka, por tu culpa casi morimos!" reprochó Kaien. Naruto se recuperó del golpe y se volvió a sentar.

"¡Pero no morimos, eso es lo importante!" exclamó Naruto. Kaien solo suspiró pero luego sonrió.

"¡Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí llega la aventura del día!" exclamó felizmente. Pero Naruto todavía no se olvidada de lo le había prometido Kaien.

"¡Oe, aún te falta enseñarme ese 'Shunpo'!"

"Jejeje, ¡Tal vez mañana!" exclamó Kaien para luego desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad.

"¡KAIEN!"

"_**¡Naruto, ya casi es hora!" **_Naruto reconoció la voz de Kurama dentro de su cabeza.

"_¡Tienes razón, casi lo olvido!" _

"_**¿Acaso nunca dejarás de ser idiota?" **_gruñó el Kyubi.

"_¡Cállate maldito zorro!"_

En unos segundos Naruto desapareció en un destello de color amarillo y naranja.

_Colina del Sōkyoku._

Naruto estaba sentado en la punta de la colina del Sōkyoku comiendo un tazón de ramen. El sol descendía lentamente y finalmente llegó la noche. El rubio comenzó a contar mentalmente.

"_5…"_

"_4..."_

"_3…"_

"_2…"_

"_¡1!"_

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en todo el Seireitei. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja al mirar la finca Kuchiki.

Dicha finca ahora se encontraba bañada con pintura de color naranja y amarillo fosforescente, todos los miembro del clan estaban bañados en pintura de color naranja. Todos sus calzoncillos estaban tirados por todos los edificios del Seireitei y estaban pintados de color rosado.

"¡JAJAJAJAJA!" Naruto finalmente no pudo contener la risa y se echó a reír.

"Así que tu causaste esto"

Naruto se detuvo abruptamente y lentamente giró la cabeza para ver a Soi fong cruzada de brazos y mirando el desastre.

"Uhm… yo…" Naruto intentaba encontrar una explicación, pero no pudo.

"… buena broma"

Naruto se sorprendió y miró al Taicho del 2ª división, pero se sorprendió al ver que desapareció.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír y luego se levantó y desapareció en un destello amarillo.

_Academia shinigami, habitación de Naruto y Rukia._

Al llegar, Naruto observó que Rukia se encontraba dormida, miró a su cama y se sorprendió al ver un conjunto de ropa nueva.

Se acercó y tomó un pergamino que se encontraba sobre la ropa.

_Naruto_

_Pedí a mis subordinados que me trajeran tu ropa vieja, algunas cosas no te puedo dejar ponértelas. Pero si alguna que otra, he pedido confeccionar este nuevo conjunto con un material muy similar al anterior._

_Yamamoto Genryūsai _

Lo que estaba en la cama era una gabardina de color blanco, tres filas de tres tomoes de color rojo en la espalda, y un poco por encima de los tomoes se encontraba un símbolo de color púrpura con varios anillos de color negro. Ese símbolo también se encontraba en ambas mangas de la gabardina. El collar de seis magatama también se encontraba ahí y Naruto pudo notar que era el mismo que le dio Hagoromo. Y por encima de todos esos se encontraba un hitai-ate de metal pulido con dos cuernos saliendo de ambos lados del hitai-ate, al contrario con el que Naruto poseía que ya estaba muy desgastado y feo, ese estaba brillando y pidiendo que sea usado.

"_Gracias, Yama-jii-san"_

**¡Bueno! Hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo, ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí.**

**Por favor, dejen sus review si les ha gustado, y si no les gustó escriban que parte no les gustó e intentaré mejorar.**

**De seguro se preguntarán ¿Cómo mierda Naruto pudo herir a Kenpachi con un simple Boken? Bueno en primer lugar, Kenpachi solo estaba utilizando su poder para mantenerse al día con Naruto, y recordemos que Naruto ya tenía reiatsu del tamaño de un fukutaicho cuando **_**había muerto recientemente **_**además, el Boken duró mucho debido a la gran cantidad de reiatsu que poseía, además esas heridas solo eran cosquillas para Kenpachi, ¡NO PIENSEN QUE POR LOGRAR ESO ES TODOPODEROSO!**

**Me despido**

**Chau**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaaaa a todos, muy buenos días (o noche, dependiendo a qué hora estés leyendo esto) traigo otro capítulo para esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**De seguro, muchos se dieron cuenta de que Toshiro está como Taicho de la décima división, muchooooo antes de que fuera shinigami en la historia original de Bleach. Simplemente no quise colocar a Isshin debido a que sería más complicado. Además ¡Esto es fanfiction! Cualquier cosa puede suceder. **

**Renuncia de derechos: No pose Naruto ni Bleach pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Sin más que decir…**

**¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!**

Capitulo: 4

Naruto se levantó gimiendo de su cama, soltó un gran bostezo y se enderezó. Luego de eso decidió entablar una pequeña conversación con su inquilino.

"_Kurama, ¿estás ahí?" _preguntó Naruto.

¡RONQUIDO!

Naruto tuvo una gota en la nuca al escuchar los fuertes ronquidos que venía del biju, sonriendo malignamente Naruto ideó la mejor manera de despertarlo.

_Mindscape de Naruto._

El gran kyubi no kitsune se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente dentro de la cabeza de su recipiente, el gran zorro estaba soñando que destruía uno que otro pueblo al azar, escuchando los gritos y lamentos de las personas, sus llantos de desesperación sonando como música en los oídos del zorro.

"¡Vamos KURAMA-SAN, DESPIERTA PARA EJERCITAR NUESTRAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!"

Los ojos del gran y todopoderoso Kyubi no kitsune se abrieron con horror y desesperación, debía salir de ahí lo antes posible. Giró su cabeza hacia la dirección del grito en un intento de saber que lo que escuchó no fuera lo que había pensado. Pero para su desgracia no fue así…

Frente a él se encontraban dos personas, uno de ellos siendo adulto mientras que el otro un adolescente, ambos con unos trajes de spandex verde, un corte de pelo al estilo tazón y unas grandeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss cejas.

"¡CIERTO KURAMA-SAN, GAI-SENSEI Y YO HAREMOS QUE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD DE TODOS ARDAN HASTA EL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLÁ!" exclamó el más pequeño

"No, no puede ser verdad, es imposible" murmuró Kurama con desesperación.

"¡CLARO QUE ES VERDAD KURAMA-SAN, SOLO DEBES MIRAR EN TU INTERIOR Y ENCONTRAR LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD Y HACER QUE ARDAN!" exclamó el más grande.

"¡OH, GAI-SENSEI!"

"¡LEE!"

"¡GAI-SENSEI!"

"¡LEE!"

"¡GAI-SENSEI!"

"¡LEE!"

Ambos hombres se dieron un abrazo y un horrendo atardecer apareció detrás de ellos, olas rompiendo contra unas piedras que aparecieron mágicamente, ambos se encontraban llorando.

"¡Lee, juntos haremos que todos encuentren las llamas de la juventud!" Sollozó Gai.

"¡Así es Gai-sensei, tú eres el más sabio!"

_En el mundo real._

La sonrisa de Naruto se agrando al escuchar un grito desgarrador dentro de su mente. _"Eso le enseñará a levantarse temprano" _pensó el rubio, aún quedaba mucho tiempo para el inicio de clases y decidió hacerle una visita a Yama-jii

Y luego el rubio desapareció en un borrón de velocidad.

_1ª División._

El viejo Yamamoto se encontraba batallando arduamente contra un enemigo que parecía ser interminable… el papeleo. Recientemente el papeleo había aumentado, debido a un _pequeño _problema que había sucedido en el compuesto de la familia Kuchiki.

Mentalmente rezaba para que algo, o alguien irrumpiese en su oficina y lo distrajera un poco.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando ambas puertas salieron volando hacia el viejo. El Sotaicho utilizó su Zanpakutō para partir a la mitad la puerta y evitar que le golpease.

"¡Yo, Yama-jii-san!"

Al instante Yamamoto reconoció aquella voz que se había vuelto muy común escuchar. Volvió su vista al frente y se encontró con Naruto que estaba sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?" preguntó Yamamoto alzando una ceja.

Naruto cambió su cara a una sería y avanzó lentamente hacia el escritorio de Yamamoto.

"Me gustaría que publiques este libro" respondió Naruto entregando un pequeño libro naranja.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Yamamoto agarrando dicho libro.

"Léelo si quieres, de seguro que se será un buen pasatiempo a la hora de hacer el papeleo" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Yamamoto abrió lentamente el libro, a medida que más lo abría un misterioso brillo surgía de las páginas, y cuando lo abrió completamente su mirada se iluminó, empezó a reír perversamente y un pequeño hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz.

"Quiero que ese libro ya esté a la venta dentro de cuatro días, ¿está claro?" Preguntó Naruto con voz de mando. Yamamoto solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos todavía pegados a tal obra de arte tan fina.

"Hai, Naruto-sama" Naruto tuvo una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca, pero luego se encogió de hombros y desapareció en un borrón de velocidad.

_13ª División._

Naruto abrió las puertas de la 13ª tercera división, todos los shinigamis presentes saludaron amablemente al rubio, Naruto había ganado mucho respeto en esa división debido a que Kaien les había contado lo bueno que era Naruto, y se podía confiar en él.

Naruto avanzó hasta abrir las puertas de la oficina del Taicho y encontró a Kaien sentado en un escritorio maldiciendo ve vez en cuando debido al papeleo, mientras que en medio de la habitación se encontraba Ukitake Jushiro.

El capitán del escuadrón 13 al notar la llegada de Naruto sonrió un poco y levantó la mano.

"Hola Naruto-kun" saludó Jushiro.

"Yo Ukitake-san" respondió Naruto.

Kaien levantó la vista de sus papeles y observó a Naruto. El rubio miró a Kaien y pudo ver en sus ojos la desesperación, la ira y el terror.

"Al parecer nadie puede salvarse del papeleo" rió Naruto. Kaien clavó dagas a Naruto con la mirada mientras que Jushiro tenía una pequeña nube de tormenta en su cabeza y una que otra lágrima salía de sus ojos.

"Dejando eso de lado, Kaien me dijo que hoy me enseñaría una nueva técnica" dijo Naruto mirando a Kaien. El pelinegro se iluminó ante la posibilidad de irse de ese infierno.

Ukitake levantó una ceja y miró a Kaien con sospecha.

"¿Qué tipo de técnica Naruto-kun?" preguntó entrecerrando los ojos hacia Kaien. El pelinegro empezó a sudar un poco. El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"El dijo que era una versión mejor que la del 'Hohou' que nos enseñan en la academia" respondió Naruto.

"(Suspiro) Kaien, sabes que será imposible que él aprenda algo tan complejo como el Shunpo (pasos veloces), solo ha estado en la academia unos días" dijo Jushiro mirando con un poco de decepción a Kaien, el pelinegro simplemente agachó la cabeza un poco.

Naruto notó la reacción de Kaien y decidió salvar a su amigo de una buena reprimenda.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?" preguntó Naruto mirando a Jushiro. El peliblanco miró a Naruto con duda.

"¿Qué apuesta?" preguntó Jushiro.

"Si logro aprender ese tal 'Shunpo (pasos veloces)' en tres días, darás a Kaien una semana de descanso" respondió Naruto, ambos notaron el brillo maligno en los ojos de Naruto. Jushiro estaba pensando en eso, pero ¿qué ganaría él?

"¿Y si yo gano?" preguntó el peliblanco.

"Haré tu papeleo por toda la eternidad" respondió Naruto simplemente, como si fuera la respuesta a todas las preguntas del mundo.

Jushiro se quedó pensando profundamente, esa apuesta era muy tentadora.

"_Por toda la eternidad… no puedo hacerle eso, haré que haga el papeleo hasta que se me deje un poco la pereza"_

"Acepto" dijo Jushiro extendiendo su mano. El rubio sonrió y estrechó su mano, sellando el trato.

"¡Vamos Kaien, es hora de empezar!" exclamó Naruto señalando con su dedo índice al frente. Kaien saltó de su escritorio, ambos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Hicieron lo más inteligente que podían hacer….

… atravesaron la ventana de la oficina que daba al exterior.

El peliblanco soltó un largo suspiro y gimió de disgusto un poco. ¡Esos dos se parecían demasiado!

_Con Naruto y Kaien._

Kaien y Naruto pararon frente a un pequeño río, ambos se sentaron en el suelo y Kaien se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

"Muy bien Naruto, debes prepararte para un entrenamiento muy intenso. Debes poner más reiatsu en tus piernas y tener un gran control. Pero antes de eso debemos acostumbrar tu cuerpo para que se mueva a grandes velocidades" dijo Kaien sacando unos pesos de su shikakushō.

"¿Por qué? No podemos simplemente pasar a intentarlo" gimió Naruto, Kaien simplemente se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

"Hubiéramos podido hacer eso pero tenemos muy poco tiempo, eso no fue problema para mí ya que yo avanzaba lentamente para no lastimar mi cuerpo. " respondió Kaien encogiéndose de hombros para luego entregar cuatro pesos a Naruto.

"Ponte uno en cada extremidad de tu cuerpo" ordenó Kaien, Naruto rápidamente hizo lo que se le pidió.

"Ahora aplica mucho reiatsu en tus extremidades" volvió a ordenar Kaien. Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró, y luego finalmente lo hizo, pero cuando lo hizo…

… cayó al suelo, haciendo que todo se estremezca.

"Ahora comienza el entrenamiento" dijo Kaien riendo, el rubio se encontraba clavado al suelo y no podía levantarse.

"¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me levante si tengo, Kami sabe cuantos kilos de peso en mis extremidades?!" exclamó Naruto maldiciendo.

"Ese es tu problema" respondió Kaien simplemente para luego recostarse en la hierba y mirar las nubes.

"Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré siempre aquí" habló Kaien alzando su pulgar para que Naruto lo vea.

"¡Eso no me ayuda en nada!" exclamó Naruto.

"¡Deja de quejarte y levántate!" exclamó Kaien.

Y así Naruto empezó su entrenamiento.

_5 horas más tarde._

Naruto se encontraba jadeando fuertemente, había logrado levantarse y ahora se encontraba un poco encorvado y con los brazos colgando de su cuerpo. Kaien miró al rubio con una sonrisa.

"¡Bien hecho Naruto, ya completaste la fase 1… o al menos parcialmente, ahora quiero que corras ida y vuelta de este arrollo, desde la orilla de ese lado, hasta la orilla de éste" dijo Kaien. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y asiendo un gran esfuerzo dio un paso al frente, luego otro y luego otro. Muy lentamente, y debido a la corriente del agua se le dificultó más la tarea.

"_(suspiro) esto llevará tiempo" _murmuró Kaien. Pero luego sonrió, en poco tiempo el rubio se había convertido en su mejor amigo hasta el momento.

"_Pero sé que lo podrá lograr"_

_Timeskip: 40 horas desde el inicio del entrenamiento._

Naruto se encontraba trotando de orilla en orilla, Kaien estaba orgulloso de su amigo. Al principio tenía sus dudas sobre si Naruto podría o no podría realizar el entrenamiento, pero ahora le estaba claro de que el rubio lo lograría.

"¡Muy bien Naruto, ahora solo te queda la última parte del entrenamiento!" exclamó Kaien, Naruto se detuvo en medio del rió y miró a Kaien. El aspecto del rubio era un desastre, se había sacado la parte superior de su ropa y todo su abdomen y espalda tenían rasguños y sangraba un poco, sus ojos presentaban grandes bolsas debido a la falta de sueño y su estómago gruñía pidiendo la sangre de aquel que le impuso esa tortura.

Kaien estaba en la misma situación que Naruto respecto al hambre, pero aparte de eso estaba bien, al contrario que Naruto, Kaien si pudo dormir.

"¿Cuál (jadeo) es?" preguntó Naruto jadeando. Kaien desenvainó su Zanpakutō. El rubio cambió su cara a una seria al igual que Kaien.

"¡Ahora es tiempo de esquivar!" exclamó locamente Kaien mientras que corría hacia Naruto.

"¡QUÉ COMIENCE LA FIESTA ENTONCES, Kaien!" exclamó el rubio corriendo hacia Kaien a gran velocidad.

_Timeskip: día de la apuesta. 13ª división_

Ukitake Jushiro estaba sentado en su escritorio combatiendo al papeleo… otra vez. Pero entonces sin previo aviso, la puerta salió volando hacia él. Jushiro se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivarlo.

"¡Ya estoy listo, Jushiro!" exclamó una voz. Jushiro miró al frente y se sorprendió.

Frente a él se encontraban Naruto y Kaien, pero eso no le sorprendió si no el estado en que se encontraban. Naruto estaba con un shikakushō de shinigami y no uno de estudiante, pero la mitad izquierda estaba rota y costurada revelando muchos vendajes al igual que en su brazo derecho y una gaza cubriendo una pequeña parte de su mejilla.

Kaien estaba con su ropa bastante rota y varios moretones y contusiones por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué demonios les ha pasado?" preguntó Jushiro acercándose a ambos y los examinó.

"¡Eso no importa, es hora de cumplir la apuesta!"

"¿Qué apuesta?"

"¡AHHHHH!" los tres presentes en la habitación exclamaron con susto, Kaien y Naruto saltaron a los brazos de Jushiro, el peliblanco estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sostenerlos a ambos. Y luego miraron al intruso.

"¡Maldita sea, jii-san! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" exclamó Naruto con enojo, Yamamoto empezó a reír. Jushiro estaba muy sorprendido, era extremadamente difícil hacer reír a Yamamoto, el capitán luego soltó a Kaien y Naruto y cayeron al suelo.

"¡Itai!" exclamaron ambos.

"Repito mi pregunta ¿Qué apuesta?" volvió a preguntar Yamamoto luego de calmarse.

_Una explicación aburrida más tarde._

"Mhmm… ya veo" murmuró el Sotaicho. Luego dio media vuelta y se alejó. Pero luego dijo:

"Síganme, tengo un mejor lugar para llevar a cabo esa apuesta. Un lugar un poco más privado, además, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber si lo ha logrado o no" los tres hombres se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros.

_Bosque, varios kilómetros lejos del Seireitei._

Yamamoto, Jushiro, Kaien y Naruto llegaron a un bosque muy apartado del Seireitei. Y en un pequeño claro Yamamoto se detuvo.

"Creo que este sería el lugar correcto" dijo, y luego desenvainó su Zanpakutō e hizo una línea, luego desapareció y volvió a aparecer más lejos y colocó un listón de color rojo a varios cientos de metros, el listón era apenas visible, luego volvió a desaparecer y colocó otro listón a otros cientos de metros. Y así hasta completar 5 listones de color rojo, cada uno más lejos que el anterior.

"Muy bien, Naruto-kun. Si puedes hacer el Shunpo ganas la apuesta, y algo me dice que me sorprenderás… si lo haces, te daré un premio" dijo el Sotaicho, el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡No los decepcionaré!" exclamó Naruto para luego posicionarse en la línea que marco Yamamoto. Cerró los ojos y se concentró

Luego los abrió de golpe y ni un segundo más tarde desapareció, lo que sorprendió bastante a Jushiro y a Yamamoto fueron la marca de una pisada en el suelo, pero estaba en llamas. Kaien simplemente sonreía a cada segundo que pasaba.

"_Bastante impresionante" _pensó el Sotaicho, nunca había visto algo así.

Luego de 45 segundos, Naruto volvió a aparecer detrás de la línea de salida, en una rodilla y jadeando pesadamente, se pudo observar por sus vendas que sus heridas se habían abierto de nuevo.

"¡Lo hice!" exclamó Naruto levantando los 5 listones de color rojo. Jushiro abrió los ojos en shock, mientras que Yamamoto tenía una sonrisa en su rostro viejo y arrugado.

"_¡Eso fue increíble, en verdad logró dominar el shunpo en tan solo 3 días! ¡Y además lo puede manejar con gran maestría!" _exclamó Jushiro en su mente.

"Felicidades Naruto-kun, me has sorprendido enormemente, manejas el shunpo increíblemente bien" felicitó el Sotaicho. Naruto se rascó la nuca y miró a Kaien.

"¡bueno tuve un gran sensei!" exclamó levantando el pulgar en alto.

"¿Cuál es mi primero Oji-san?" preguntó Naruto ansiosamente, y pareciese que sus energía volvieron.

"Un pase especial de una noche… para comer todo lo que quieras" los ojos de Naruto se convirtieron en estrellas y brillaron intensamente ante la respuesta de Yamamoto.

"Bueno, bueno, eso sin duda fue impresionante" Naruto y Kaien se sorprendieron ante la nueva voz, sin embargo Yamamoto y Jushiro ya se habían percatado de la presencia.

"Eres muy impresionante Naruto-kun, sin duda un prodigio" dijo Shunsui Kyōraku bajando de la rama de un árbol y sonriendo.

"Gracias Kyōraku-san" dijo Naruto. Pero luego su semblante se hizo serio.

"¿Podría pedirles un favor?" todos se sorprendieron por la actitud seria de Naruto, el rubio nunca había hablado tan serio desde su llegada a la sociedad de almas.

"¿Qué es Naruto-kun?" preguntó Yamamoto.

"Quiero que esto no lo sepa nadie, aparte de ustedes" contesto Naruto.

"¿Por qué?"

"En mi vida pasada fui un ninja, y he aprendido muchas cosas. Una de ellas es nunca llamar la atención, nunca se sabe quién podría escuchar. Por eso quiero que esto no salga a flote, no todavía al menos, quiero que todas mis calificaciones pasen por algunos de ustedes y bajen mis notas para que parezca el último de mi clase" dijo Naruto. Todos estaban sorprendidos, esperaban que Naruto les pidiera que avanzara en la clase y graduarse más temprano, pero ahora les pedía todo lo contrario.

"Si ese es tu deseo Naruto, que así sea. Además se nota en tu mirada que no quieres hablar sobre tu vida, mejor no entrometernos" respondió Yamamoto asintiendo seriamente con la cabeza.

"Gracias" dijo Naruto antes de caer al suelo inconsciente. Kaien subió a Naruto a su hombro y desapareció en un shunpo.

"Lo que dijiste es cierto Yama-jii" comenzó Shunsui mirando la dirección en la cual se fue Kaien y Naruto.

"¿Mmm?" Yamamoto miró a Shunsui.

"Ese muchacho es la cosa más impredecible del mundo"

Yamamoto y Jushiro miraron la dirección en donde se fue Naruto, y no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con su amigo.

_Con Naruto en la 4ª división._

Naruto gimió mientras que se levantaba de la camilla, luego de una inspección mas detenida de su entorno pudo notar que estaba en la cuarta división… otra vez.

"Maldita sea, me duele todo el cuerpo" gimió Naruto mientras que se reincorporaba. Cuando estuvo sentado en la camilla no pudo evitar pensar en su conversación con Kurama, esa conversación hizo que Naruto tomase la decisión de guardar todas sus habilidades en secreto.

_Flashback._

Naruto entró en su Mindscape, y se encontró con el zorro que en ese momento se encontraba sentado y mirándolo. Naruto tuvo una gota en la nuca, el zorro seguía enojado con él.

"Uhm… yo, kurama" saludó el rubio de forma nerviosa.

Silencio

"Kurama, dejémonos de juegos. Vengo a hablar de algo importante" el kyubi rápidamente cambió su estado de ánimo y miró al rubio, Naruto se encontraba con cara muy seria.

"**¿Sobre qué Naruto?"**

"El Taicho y fukutaicho de la quinta división… se siente como si estuvieran ocultando algo, algo grande" respondió Naruto. El zorro asintió con la cabeza.

"**Veo que tu también lo sentiste, creo que se traen algo debajo de la manga. Pero no se qué, creo que lo mejor sería hacerse pasar por un inútil para evitar sospechas" **Naruto gimió con disgusto ante la propuesta de su amigo.

"¿Realmente? Yo quería ser el mejor, no como en la academia ninja de Konoha" suspiró Naruto.

"Pero creo que eso sería mejor que ser espiado por alguien" dijo Naruto. Kurama asintió con la cabeza.

"**¡Ahora déjame en paz, quiero dormir!" **rugió el kyubi, Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para luego despedirse de su amigo.

_Fin de flashback._

"Es bueno ver que ya estás despierto Naruto-san, su taza de curación es increíble" Naruto dirigió su vista hacia el origen de la voz y se encontró a Unohana sonriendo, pero esta vez no había instinto asesino.

"Gracias por curarme Retsu-san" dijo Naruto respetuosamente.

"No importa Naruto-san, ese es el trabajo de mi división" respondió Unohana.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?" preguntó Naruto de nuevo.

"Casi un día, Kaien-fukutaicho acaba de irse a su hogar, estuvo aquí unas horas murmurando cosas sobre 'Gracias Naruto, ya no haré el papeleo durante una semana' o algo así" Naruto tuvo una gota de sudor en la nuca y se paró de la camilla.

"Si me disculpas Unohana-chan, debo ir a la academia, Ja ne" con eso dicho Naruto empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Cuídate Naruto-san" dijo Retsu, para luego empezar a caminar hacia otra camilla.

Naruto sonrió antes de darle un pulgar en alto y luego desapareció en un shunpo. Dejando estática a Retsu.

"_¿Eso fue… shunpo?" _Negando con la cabeza Retsu comenzó a analizar a otro paciente. Era imposible que un estudiante de academia sepa algo de nivel fukutaicho… ¿o sí?

_Con Naruto, academia shinigami._

Naruto llegó lentamente a la clase leyendo su Icha icha Paradise. Si era cierto lo que dijo Yamamoto, mañana ya saldría a la venta el primer volumen de libros. Había llegado tres horas tarde… de nuevo, y ahora todos estaban en la práctica de Kidou

"¡Yo!" Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver a Naruto. Todos le gritaron por llegar tarde, etc, etc, etc.

"Gomen, gomen, es que ayude a una ancianita a cruzar… 10 distritos del Rukongai "

_Timeskip, descanso._

Naruto, junto con Renji, Rukia, Hinamori e Izuru estaban de nuevo sentados bajo la sombra del mismo árbol, todos participando de una animada charla. Hasta que por fin alguien preguntó la duda de todos.

"Naruto, ¿Por qué no viniste durante 3 días?" preguntó Renji.

"Ya se los dije ayudé a una-" su excusa fue interrumpida por un pie volando directamente contra su rostro, enviándolo a golpear el árbol.

"¡No me vengas con excusas tan baratas! ¡Dinos por qué has estado ausente y ¿por qué en las prácticas de Kidou y Zanjutsu te has vuelto el más inútil de todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?!" exclamó Rukia. Aunque no estaban en la misma clase, siempre en el descanso se contaban todo lo que había ocurrido.

"Tranquilízate Rukia-san" dijo Hinamori.

Naruto volvió a acercarse a todos y cambió su cara a una más seria. Al instante todos cambiaron su actitud, Rukia se tranquilizó mientras que los demás se prepararon para escuchar al rubio.

"(Suspiro) ¿No me dejaran sin decirles nada cierto?" todos negaron mientras que miraban de forma penetrante a Naruto.

"(Suspiro) está bien, estoy fingiendo que soy un completo inútil"

Todos abrieron sus ojos en estado de shock, pero Naruto continuó antes de que le preguntaran el por qué.

"En mi vida pasada fui un ninja, y aprendí que se debe hacer que tus enemigos te subestimen para poder ganarles fácilmente y además nunca se sabe quien esté escuchando ¿Eso responde a sus preguntas?" preguntó Naruto. Todos asintieron en silencio, una mirada a los ojos del rubio dijo que no quería hablar sobre su vida pasada. Algunas cosas eran mejor dejarlas enterradas…

No tuvieron tiempo más de hablar debido a que había sonado la campana.

_Más tarde ese día._

Naruto se encontraba en la punta de la colina del Sōkyoku, pensando en el futuro como shinigami y cual de las divisiones sería la mejor para él.

"_Creo que hay tres opciones, la 11ª división, la 13ª división, y la menos probable la 2ª división" _Pensó Naruto, pero luego gruñó de dolor y se sujetó el hombro, sus heridas aún no sanaban por completo.

"Por fin te encontré Naruto"

Naruto giró su cabeza para encontrarse con Kaien Shiba que en ese momento se acercaba caminando hacia él con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por ganar la apuesta y dejar que tenga una semana de descanso de ese odioso papeleo. Jaja, de hecho quiero ver la cara de Ukitake-Taicho.

_En la 13ª división._

Jushiro Ukitake estaba maldiciendo a más no poder, a su alrededor eran pilas y pilas de papeleo. Finalmente Ukitake se rompió y empezó a llorar lágrimas de anime.

"_¡Maldición, ¿por qué acepté esa apuesta, por qué Kami, por qué?" _

_De vuelta con Naruto y Kaien._

"Jaja, si seguro será divertido" dijo el rubio para luego echarse a reír junto con Kaien.

"Veo que todavía no limpiaron completamente el recinto Kuchiki" dijo Kaien observando el terreno todavía con mucha pintura.

"Si, me pregunto quién fue"

Una nueva voz les llamó la atención a ambos. Kaien y Naruto se giraron para ver a Yamamoto y otro hombre.

Era un hombre alto y delgado, ojos color violáceos, tenía una mirada fría en el rostro, su pelo es de color negro y largo, sobre la cabeza utiliza un kenseikan, símbolo de una nobleza. Tenía un haori sin manga y debajo un uniforme estándar de shinigami.

"Saludos, Yamamoto-Sotaicho, Kuchiki-Taicho" dijo Kaien de forma respetuosa.

La ceja de Naruto se crispó al ver a alguien de la nobleza, y por su mirada podía decir que era casi idéntico a los Hyugas.

"¡Yo, Yama-jii-san!" Saludó Naruto de la única forma en que sabía… sin un comino de respeto.

"Hola Naruto-kun, me sorprende encontrarlos aquí. Había pedido a Byakuya que me acompañe a comprobar algunas cosas aquí y estábamos por irnos en nuestros respectivos caminos y sentimos su presencia" dijo Yamamoto, Byakuya se quedó mirando a ambos con una mirada sin emociones.

"¿Qué acaso no piensas saludar Byakuya-san?" preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja. Kaien maldijo de nuevo a la actitud de Naruto. Byakuya miró a Naruto como si fuera nada.

"No debería saludar a basura como tú, saludos Kaien-fukutaicho"

"¡Oye!"

"Ya que estamos aquí, te he querido hacer una pregunta desde hace tiempo Naruto-kun" dijo Yamamoto.

"¿Qué cosa Yama-jii?"

"¿Cuál es tu justicia?"

"¿Mi justicia?" dijo Naruto con extrañeza, Yamamoto asintió.

"¿Cuál es la regla por la cual riges tus actos?" Naruto cerró los ojos y pensó durante un momento. Luego sonrió y abrió los ojos.

"¡Ya sé, esa regla siempre la he tenido y me he guiado por esa regla y solo por esa regla!" exclamó Naruto.

"¿Cuál es?"

"Los que rompen las reglas son escoria…" Byakuya miró a Naruto, y pensó que todavía podía rescatarse algo de esa basura.

"… pero"

Ahora, ya tenía la atención de todos.

"… los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria" Los ojos de todos se abrieron muy sorprendidos

"Los que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos y compañeros son peor que eso" volvió a decir Naruto para luego levantarse del suelo.

Yamamoto y Kaien sonrieron a Naruto, esa era una buena justicia. Byakuya cerró los ojos, dio media vuelta y se desvaneció al utilizar el Shunpo. Seguido de Yamamoto.

"¿Para qué viniste hasta aquí Kaien?" preguntó con duda, Kaien sonrió.

"Mi familia quiere conocerte, ven a casa dentro de un día" dijo Kaien simplemente. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Seguro?" preguntó Naruto. Kaien envió una gran sonrisa al rubio y asintió.

"Gracias… Kaien-nii-san"

Kaien abrió los ojos en estado de shock al escuchar las palabras del rubio, pero luego sonrió y se desvaneció utilizando el shunpo.

Naruto miró al cielo y vio que ya había oscurecido y millones de estrellas ya estaban en el cielo.

"Veo que sigues aquí"

Naruto reconoció al instante esa voz y se giró hacia atrás para ver a Soi fong cruzada de brazos justo como aquel día.

"Hola Soi fong-chan" saludó Naruto alegremente. Soi fong gruñó un poco pero luego avanzó y se sentó junto a Naruto.

"Te dije que me dejaras de llamar así" gruñó la capitana. Naruto alzó una ceja.

"¿Hace falta traer a tantos hombres para ver si necesitas ayuda?" Soi fong miró a Naruto por un momento para luego hacer una señal con su mano, en unos segundos varios hombres vestidos como ninjas salieron de las sombras, uno de ellos hizo una reverencia y luego desapareció junto con los demás

"¿Cómo supiste que ellos estaban aquí?" preguntó Soi fong, Naruto sonrió tímidamente.

"En realidad… no lo sabía, tú fuiste la que descubrió a sus propios hombres" Soi fong se puso roja de vergüenza, le había engañado tan fácil.

"Jaja, en fin ¿a qué debo la presencia de la gran capitana Soi fong-chan?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo, el rubio sabía bien que estaba arriesgando su vida, pero valió la pena al ver un pequeño sonrojo lindo en el rostro de Soi fong.

"A veces veo las estrellas, siempre me relajan un poco" Naruto pudo ver un destello de dolor en sus ojos de color gris, el rubio reconoció al instante ese brillo.

"¿Duele cierto?"

"¿Qué?"

"El ser traicionado por alguien que quieres como una familia" respondió Naruto bajando un poco la mirada. Soi fong se tensó y entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué sabes tú de eso?" preguntó la capitana con voz fría.

"Yo fui traicionado por alguien que quería como si fuera un hermano" respondió Naruto de forma melancólica recordando a su amigo de la infancia, Uchiha Sasuke.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Soi fong, cada vez le interesaba un poco más el rubio.

"(Suspiro) quería poder, poder para matar a su hermano. Pero lastimosamente, buscó ese poder en el lugar equivocado y con el tiempo yo…" Naruto se apagó en ese momento. Soi fong miró al rubio con ojos que mostraban… un poco de ternura reconfortante.

"¿Qué pasó?" volvió a preguntar Soi fong con la voz un poco más suave, había mirado los ojos de Naruto para comprobar si dijo alguna mentira, pero todo era verdad.

"… yo lo tuve que asesinar" Dijo Naruto mirando el suelo. "Se volvió una amenaza contra mi pueblo y contra mis amigos, y no tuve otra opción."

"¿Cómo escapaste de ese dolor?" preguntó Soi fong, de alguna manera eran muy similares.

"Solo hay una salida para ese dolor, una salida para salir de la oscuridad" dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie. Soi fong lo miró a los ojos.

"Amigos" respondió Naruto para luego desaparecer utilizando el shunpo dejando una marca de una pisada con fuego.

Soi fong se sorprendió por la respuesta de Naruto, y luego se sorprendió aún más al verlo realizar un shunpo perfectamente.

La capitana miró al cielo lleno de estrellas y pensó con amargura.

"_Yo no tengo amigos" _pensó, luego de la partida de su querida Yoruichi. Soi fong cerró su corazón y no permitió que nadie volviera a entrar, no por qué no quisiera, sino para no volver a ser herida.

Pero cuando se disponía a irse un pequeño pedazo de papel cayó lentamente al suelo. Mirando con extrañeza agarró el papel y vio que había algo escrito.

_Ahora tienes un amigo, Soi fong-chan_

Los ojos de Soi fong se abrieron en estado de shock y después de mucho tiempo, volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa verdadera al leer lo que estaba escrito.

"_Gracias… Naruto-kun"_

_Mientras tanto, en la mansión Yamamoto._

Genryūsai Yamamoto suspiró mientras que recordaba una conversación con Naruto hace varios días.

_Flashback._

Naruto entra lentamente en la oficina de Yamamoto y ve al viejo Shinigami mirándolo seriamente. "¿Me has llamado Jii-san?"

"Así es Naruto-kun, por favor toma asiento" Naruto obedeció y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio del shinigami.

"Naruto, quiero hacerte algunas preguntas"

"¿Cuáles son?"

"¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno en Hakuda y Zanjutsu?" preguntó el viejo. Naruto suspiró, realmente no quería decir nada sobre su vida pasada, quería empezar de cero.

"Yama-jii, solo te puedo decir que tiene que ver con mi vida pasada. Por favor no insistas en querer saber sobre mi vida antes de venir aquí, veo todo esto como un nuevo comienzo, por favor"

Yamamoto miró un poco sorprendido a Naruto, y sin decir palabra alguna asintió con la cabeza. El rubio se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

_Fin de flashback._

_"Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Qué misterios te traes?"_

**Buenoooo, hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Lo siento por quienes querían que Sasuke resultara bueno, siendo sincero yo tampoco lo quería, pero fue la mejor forma de hacer que esos dos se sintiesen un poco conectados**

**¡Ya vimos el primer indicio de Naruto-Soi, espero que les haya gustado, aunque haya sido muy poco la interacción entre ambos!**

**Esperaré sus comentarios.**

**Me despido **

**Chau**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Holaaaaa a todos! ¿Cómo están? Traigo un nuevo capitulo para esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Agradezco a todos los que dejan un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historia y dejar sus review, entre otras cosas.**

**Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto ni Bleach, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Sin nada más que decir…**

**¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!**

Capitulo: 5

Naruto se estaba preparando para ir a la casa de Kaien y conocer a toda su familia, a decir verdad estaba un poco nervioso. Justo este día era un día libre para hacer lo que a cada uno se le diera la gana.

Luego de colocarse un kimono sencillo de color naranja y amarillo no pudo evitar recordar la charla que había tenido con Kurama hace un tiempo.

_Flashback_

Naruto estaba en medio de un claro y estaba rodeado de árboles, traía el mismo uniforme de shinigami que había utilizado en su apuesta contra Kaien, estaba usando el collar de seis magatama que le dio el Rikudou y su nuevo hitai-ate en la frente.

El rubio se posicionó en su postura para luchar y espero pacientemente.

Luego de unos segundos, de unos arbustos salieron varios clones de Naruto con unos Boken que Naruto consiguió (Tos tos robó tos tos) y se abalanzaron contra Naruto.

El rubio extendió su mano al frente para desviar el primer Boken que venía directo a su pecho, luego tuvo que dar un pequeño salto para esquivar otra Boken que iba a sus piernas.

Naruto miró a los clones que lo había atacado y rápidamente agarró a ambos del cuello y los lanzó contra algunos árboles, en una pequeña explosión de reiatsu ambos clones desaparecieron.

Otros dos clones aparecieron por encima de él, ambos sosteniendo su palma hacia él.

"_¡Shakkahō (Disparo de fuego rojo)/Sōkatsui (Lluvia de fuego azul)!" _

De la palma del clon de la derecha se formó una gran esfera de color rojo, mientras que el clon de la izquierda se formó una bola de energía azul, ambos ataques salieron disparados contra Naruto. El rubio maldijo mientras que utilizaba el shunpo para alejarse.

Un gran cráter se formó en la zona del impacto se formó un gran cráter, el rubio apareció en la rama de un árbol, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió la presencia de otro clon detrás de él. Rápidamente tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un rasengan que venía justo a su rostro.

El rubio saltó alto y quedó de cabeza y extendió dos palmas, uno señalando al clon que lo atacó con el rasengan mientras que otra palma apuntaba a los dos clones que se encontraban todavía en el aire.

"_¡Sōkatsui (Lluvia de fuego azul)!" _de ambas palmas salieron disparadas una gran energía de color azul y se dirigió rápidamente hacia esos clones.

Los clones del rubio solo pudieron maldecir antes de que el ataque les llegase y explotaran en una pequeña onda expansiva de reiatsu.

El rubio volvió a aparecer parado en medio del claro, entonces 5 clones más aparecieron con los Boken desenvainados y listos para atacar.

Naruto movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda para esquivar el primer Boken, y golpeó su palma contra el pecho del clon enviándolo a bolar contra algunos árboles.

Otros dos clones intentaron golpear a Naruto a ambos lados, pero Naruto saltó hacia arriba esquivando ambos ataques. Y utilizó un rasengan para vencer a uno de ellos.

Otro clon intentó golpear el Boken contra el cuello del original, pero Naruto arqueó su espalda hacia atrás e hizo que el Boken pasara rozando su rostro, cuando pasó Naruto agarró el Boken y tiró hacia él, utilizando su puño golpeó al clon en el rostro, enviándolo hacia atrás.

Un clon apareció un poco por encima de él a su derecha y bajó el Boken intentando golpearlo en la cabeza, el Naruto original llevó su mano justo a tiempo para desviar el arma, agarrar la muñeca del clon y lanzarlo fuertemente contra el último clon que quedaba.

Ambos clones gritaron de dolor antes de estrellarse contra un árbol, Naruto colocó su palma al frente y exclamó.

"_¡Hado#31: Shakkahō (Disparo de fuego rojo)!"_

De la palma de Naruto salió disparado una gran bola de reiatsu de color rojo y golpeó a ambos clones, en una pequeña explosión de reiatsu ambos clones desaparecieron.

"_(Suspiro) creo que eso es todo por hoy" _pensó el rubio, luego dio media vuelta y se alejó. Tenía que agradecer a Kurama por crear una barrera invisible que ocultaba su reiatsu de los demás shinigamis y los sensores de la 12ª división.

Pero sin previo aviso, el rubio abrió los ojos muy grandes y una explosión de reiatsu de color azul rodeó su cuerpo, Naruto miró sorprendido su cuerpo, ahora estaba cubierto por el manto de chakra de colora amarillo, pero luego de unos segundos desapareció y Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas.

"_¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!" _exclamó el rubio mentalmente en shock.

"_**¡Naruto, ven aquí de inmediato!" **_Naruto asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

_Mindscape de Naruto._

Luego de abrirlos, Naruto se encontraba frente al zorro, quien en éste momento se encontraba muy serio.

"Kurama, ¿qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó Naruto todavía un poco en shock.

"**Lo que te sucedió fue culpa mía" **Naruto envió una mirada al kyubi que decía que continuara.

"**He recuperado lo suficiente para acceder al 'modo chakra' que ahora sería 'modo reiatsu' en fin, eso no importa. Cuando filtré un poco de mi poder, al instante se desequilibró y perdí el control. Al parecer necesitas algo para volver a ganar control" **Respondió Kurama.

"¿Tendrá algo que ver con mi shikai o Bankai?" preguntó Naruto rascándose la barbilla.

"**No lo sé, pero hasta el momento esa es la mejor conclusión. Tal vez no puedas utilizar el manto de forma completa, pero podrás utilizar un poco de mi poder para curarte y curar a otras personas" **respondió el kyubi después de unos segundos de pensar.

"Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado de los demás bijus? Pensé que estaban en otra parte de mi… cabeza, pero si ya recuperaste tu poder ellos también ¿No?" volvió a preguntar Naruto. Kurama soltó un suspiro y contestó.

"**Para serte sincero, no lo sé. Yo también he intentado buscarlos, pero no los siento por ningún lado" **Respondió el kyubi, Naruto asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

Cuando Kurama se aseguró de que ya no estaba dirigió su mirada hacia un lugar oscuro.

"**¿Todavía no harán acto de presencia?" **preguntó Kurama alzando una ceja.

"Llegará el momento tarde o temprano, no hay por qué apresurarnos" contestó una voz masculina, sonando muy tranquilo.

"Además, parece estar haciéndolo bien sin nosotros" dijo esta vez una voz femenina que al contrario de la voz anterior, sonaba más divertida y emocionada.

"**Lo que sea" **murmuró Kurama antes de acomodarse para dormir.

_Fin de flashback._

Naruto suspiró, durante esos días se había vuelto el hazme reír de la escuela shinigami. Sin embargo, para mala suerte del rubio, las fangirls seguían apareciendo, al igual que otro grupo de mujeres furiosas debido a ser descubierto en su tiempo de… investigación.

También se había vuelto jodidamente rico, la venta del primer volumen del Icha icha se extendió por todo el Seireitei como reguero de pólvora, y más tarde por todo el Rukongai.

Pero dejó atrás esos pensamientos y se centró en lo bueno de su situación: Sosuke Aizen y compañía no le prestaba la más mínima atención a sus movimientos dentro de la academia. Y pensaban lo mismo que los demás capitanas a excepción de 5 capitanes y un teniente.

_En la 11ª división._

Kenpachi suspiró audiblemente, acababa de quemar… er… hacer su papeleo y se dispuso a ver las notas que tenía el rubio. Se sorprendió al ver que en todas las lecciones: Historia, matemática, kidou, zanjutsu, Hoho y Hakuda eran pésimos.

Al ver esos informes el capitán sanguinario no pudo evitar pensar con sospecha.

"_¿A qué juegos estás jugando Uzumaki?" _se preguntó Kenpachi, un joven que le había hecho una _herida _bastante considerable en su pecho ya era increíble, pero hacerlo con un simple _Boken _era demasiado. También Kenpachi pudo notar que su zanjutsu era ejecutado como si fuera alguien que tenía mucha experiencia en ese arte.

"_No sé en qué piensas Uzumaki, pero te seguiré el juego" _con esos pensamientos abrió la puerta del patio de su división y pudo ver que todos sus subordinados estaban bebiendo sake tirados en el suelo.

"¡¿Qué hacen ahí tirados como trapos sucios?! ¡Es hora de la tortura del día!" exclamó el capitán locamente para luego abalanzarse contra sus subordinados.

_2ª División._

Soi fong suspiró mientras que se sobaba las sienes, el papeleo maldito nunca se acababa. Pero luego decidió dejarlo por unos minutos, había hecho casi todos ya y decidió tomar un poco de té.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia cierto rubio ex ninja, frunció el seño ligeramente. Al día siguiente de haber charlado en la colina del Sōkyoku decidió mirar un poco los expedientes de Naruto. Y se sorprendió al descubrir la misma cosa que Kenpachi, un desastre sin remedio.

"_Maldita sea, ¿qué pensará ese idiota?" _se preguntó Soi fong frunciendo aún más el seño _"Ningún estudiante inútil heriría a Kenpachi, mucho menos un estudiante de academia con un simple Boken. Tampoco se infiltraría tan fácilmente en una finca de una de las cuatro familias nobles, llenar de bombas de pintura todo el lugar y pintar toda la ropa interior de color rosa y distribuirlos por todo el Seireitei y aprender el shunpo en tan poco tiempo"_

Pensó Soi fong, pero luego entrecerró los ojos.

"_¿no estará…?" _

_Con Naruto, llegando a la casa Shiba._

Naruto estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la dirección que le indicaba el pequeño papel que le dio Kaien.

"_¿Me pregunto a que se refería con qué sabría cómo era la casa con solo verla? Debería estar justo… aquí" _los ojos de Naruto brillaron cómicamente al mirar la casa.

La casa era bastante normal, excepto por dos brazos musculosos saliendo de ambos lados de dicha casa y sosteniendo una pancarta que decía '¡AQUÍ, CASA DE LA GRAN KUKAKU-SAMA Y COMPAÑÍA!'

"_Esto es… esto es… ¡fantástico!" _exclamó Naruto mentalmente.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, dos personas muy altas cayeron frente a la entrada.

"¡Quien hoza pisar el terreno de la familia Shiba!" Naruto miró a ambos y casi parecía idénticos, solo que uno de ellos tenía el rostro ancho y el mentón partido y el otro es más largo y normal. Uno de ellos tenía una camisa blanca mientras que otro amarilla.

"¡Nosotros somos Koganehiko y Shiroganehiko, guardianes del clan Shiba!" exclamaron ambos haciendo una pose ridícula. Los ojos del rubio se ensombrecieron.

"_**Oh no, aquí viene" **_gimió Kurama.

Entonces el rubio se posicionó en una pose ridícula colocando su brazo derecho al frente con la palma abierta, mientras que su brazo izquierdo se quedó atrás.

"¡Yo soy el que hace que las mujeres suspiren al verme pasar, soy el que hace que chillen cuando dicen mi nombre, las que las hace desmayar con una mirada! ¡Yo soy el increíble Uzumaki Naruto el galante!" exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Koganehiko y Shiroganehiko se abrieron con shock y admiración al presenciar la entrada de Naruto.

Pero luego se miraron entre ellos y se acordaron del nombre.

"¡Naruto-dono, perdone nuestra rudeza. Kaien-dono y su familia le están esperando!" exclamó Koganehiko para luego dar paso a Naruto. El rubio les dio una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza para luego entrar en el hogar Shiba.

_Hogar Shiba, interior._

Naruto lentamente bajó por las escaleras y vio el interior, era muy sencillo, las paredes pintadas de blanco con algunos detalles y al medio una mesa bastante larga, como para 5 personas.

También notó la presencia de 4 personas, el rubio al instante reconoció a Kaien, conversando con él se encontraba una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y largo atado en una coleta ojos oscuros y gestos delicados.

Luego se encontraba un niño de alrededor de 8 años, se encontraba haciendo gestos incómodos debido a un traje bastante ajustado.

Y por último notó a una mujer que se encontraba mirando al techo, el rubio tuvo que abstenerse de sacar ahí mismo su libreta y escribir furiosamente. La mujer tenía el pelo de color negro y largo y ojos azules claros, unos grandes pechos que podrían rivalizar con los de Rangiku Matsumoto, llevaba la cabeza parcialmente vendada y una prótesis de madera en su brazo derecho.

"¡Yo, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, un placer conocerlos!" dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, Kaien rápidamente se levantó y saludó a su mejor amigo y hermano menor.

"¡Naruto, bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar!" exclamó Kaien. "¡Ven quiero presentarte a mi familia!"

El pelinegro acercó al rubio a la mujer de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, la mujer dio a Naruto una sonrisa cálida.

"Buenas noches Naruto-san, Kaien-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti. Soy Miyako Shiba, esposa de Kaien" saludó la mujer, Naruto sonrió tímidamente y sonrió.

"Un placer conocerte Miyako-nee-chan" los ojos de Miyako se abrieron en shock, la mujer de pechos grandes levantó una ceja y el miembro más pequeño no prestó atención. "Un placer conocerte, ¿podrías por favor dejar de utilizar el 'san' en mi nombre? Me hace parecer viejo" Miyako simplemente se rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza.

Kaien entonces llevó a Naruto hacia la mujer de pechos grandes que se encontraba tirada en el suelo mirando al techo tranquilamente.

"Ella es mi hermana, Kūkaku Shiba, maestra de la pirotecnia del seireitei" presentó Kaien.

"Hola" dijo simplemente la maestra en pirotecnia del Seireitei. El rubio se quedó mirando su brazo artificial.

"¿Cómo te sucedió eso?" preguntó Naruto señalando su brazo. O mejor dicho, la falta de uno.

"Un trabajo que terminó mal" contestó la mujer encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto se acercó a ella, se arrodillo y colocó sus dedos medio e índice en su frente.

"_Kurama…"_

"_**Ya sé mocoso"**_

"¿Qué estás-?"

Pero se detuvo de decir más cuando sintió una corriente cálida en su interior, era calmante y muy relajante. Kūkaku cerró los ojos para disfrutar un poco más de la sensación.

"Ya está" dijo Naruto de repente. Kūkaku abrió los ojos y vio los rostros desencajados de Miyako y su hermano menor. El pelinegro simplemente suspiró, el rubio ya lo había sorprendido muchas veces y a diario se preguntaba si Naruto no pudiera hacer algo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó.

"T-tu brazo nee-chan" Kūkaku miró a Ganju que se encontraba señalando su brazo derecho.

Entonces la pelinegra sintió una pequeña briza en su brazo derecho… Kūkaku abrió los ojos en shock y rápidamente miró a su derecha para ver su brazo completamente como nuevo.

"_¿Qué mierda…?"_

Entonces sin previo aviso, Kūkaku envolvió a Naruto en un abrazo aplastante, Naruto se sonrojó al sentir los atributos de la chica frotándose contra él.

"¡Gracias!" exclamó Kūkaku.

"Maldita sea Naruto, ¿nunca te cansas de hacer lo imposible y darme un dolor de cabeza?" preguntó Kaien gimiendo.

Luego de que Naruto se separara del abrazo se dirigieron hacia el miembro más joven de todos.

"Y finalmente, te presento a Ganju Shiba, mi hermano menor" dijo Kaien, Naruto sonrió y estrechó la mano de Ganju.

"Aunque es un poco raro" dijo Kūkaku recibiendo una mirada molesta de Ganju.

"Todavía juega en la arena y monta cerdos como diversión" señaló Kūkaku.

Ganju estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por el gruñido del estómago de Naruto.

"Etto, ¿la comida ya está lista?" preguntó Naruto rascándose un poco la nuca de vergüenza. Miyako miró sorprendida un momento pero luego sonrió.

"_Vaya, su carácter se parece mucho al de Kaien-nii/-kun" _Pensaron Miyako, Kūkaku y Ganju.

"¡Jaja, por supuesto, es hora de comer!" exclamó Kaien felizmente. Todos compartieron una sonrisa antes de ir a la mesa. Koganehiko y Shiroganehiko sirvieron mucha comida y Kaien y Naruto exclamaron 'Itadakimasu' para luego empezar a comer rápidamente.

Todos tuvieron una pequeña gota en la nuca. Sin duda se parecían mucho.

_Timeskip._

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde ese día y muchas cosas había pasado, la primera fue que el vínculo de amistad entre Rukia, Renji, Hinamori e Izuru se fortaleció mucho. El rubio se había hecho amigo de Toshiro Hitsugaya y Rangiku Matsumoto, también entabló una buena amistad con los capitanes Jushiro Ukitake y Kyōraku Shunsui al igual que Yamamoto, pero lo que sorprendió más al rubio fue hacerse amigo de Soi fong, lentamente, pero al final lo logró. También, para risa de Naruto y molestia de los Kuchiki, alguien misteriosamente se introducía en su recinto y hacía todo tipo de bromas, y hasta el momento nadie sabía quién era.

De vez en cuando Naruto pasaba por la 11ª división, y tenía un pequeño entrenamiento con los miembros de dicho escuadrón, siempre hacía que le den una golpiza. Pero los miembros de dicho escuadrón podían respetar la voluntad de Naruto de siempre luchar y nunca rendirse.

Su fachada de inútil seguía presente, era el 'peor' estudiante que la escuela había tenido nunca, y ahora se encontraba charlando con Renji en los pasillos sobre una excursión al mundo humano para combatir hollows pequeños.

"¡¿Qué van a hacer qué?!" ambos pararon en seco su conversación y maldijeron en voz baja, la persona que menos querían que escuchara su conversación los había escuchado.

Ambos giraron hacia atrás para ver a Rukia con ambas manos en su cadera y una ceja levantada.

"Hola Rukia" dijeron el rubio y el pelirrojo. Rukia caminó hasta estar frente a ellos.

"¿Es cierto lo que escuché?" preguntó la mujer pequeña.

"Así es, al parecer nos quieren poner a prueba a todos los alumnos de nuestra clase en el mundo humano y combatir a unos hollows de clase-E" respondió Renji encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Eso no es justo!" despotrico Rukia, "¡Yo debo ser más apta para este trabajo que ustedes dos!" exclamó indignada apuntando a ambos hombres. Naruto rió entre dientes y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia.

"Tal vez cuando crezcas más" dijo Naruto riendo entre dientes, Rukia puso mala cara y golpeó a Naruto en el rostro enviándolo contra una pared para luego caer al suelo

"¡Eso no era necesario!" gimió el rubio levantándose del suelo. Pero de repente todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, Naruto perdió el color de su rostro y ahora estaba pálido.

Lentamente desde la esquina del pasillo salieron… muchas chicas, todas sosteniendo una pancarta que curiosamente se parecía al rubio.

"¡Está ahí chicas!" chilló una de ellas señalando a Naruto. El rubio maldijo para luego hacer lo más inteligente que pudo…

… saltó contra la pared, rompiéndolo y cayendo al suelo desde 4 pisos.

"¡Ni hablar, hoy no pienso morir!" exclamó Naruto mientras empezaba a correr.

"¡QUÉ NO SE ESCAPE!" rugió una de ellas para luego saltar contra la pared, rompiéndola y cayendo desde 4 pisos de altura.

Todos miraron a Naruto que se alejaba rápidamente seguido de muchas fangirls con lástima. Algo les decía que el rubio no saldría de esa.

_Con Naruto, Rukongai._

Naruto ya había salido del Seireitei, arrojando todo tipo de objetos a su alcance en un intento desesperado de detener a sus perseguidoras.

Ahora estaba corriendo a más no poder por todas partes del Rukongai, saltando de edificio en edificio, pero las malditas no se cansaban nunca.

El rubio giró otra esquina y se congeló por lo que vio.

Un grupo de mujeres, sosteniendo una pancarta que se parecía mucho a él, pero al contrario de las fangirls, los dibujos de las pancartas tenían un cuchillo en su cabeza.

El rubio se encontró con el grupo que le odiaba debido a sus constantes 'investigaciones'

Naruto quiso retroceder, pero su grupo de fangirls le impidió el paso, todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, Naruto estaba en medio de dos fuerzas que lo podían matar de la forma más dolorosa existente.

"¡¿qué hacen aquí?!" rugió una de las que le quería matar al rubio.

"¡Venimos para que Naruto-sama nos haga suya!" exclamaron todas. Naruto se estremeció de miedo, y abrió los ojos con horror.

"¿Qué tal un trato?" preguntó el grupo que odiaba a Naruto.

"¿Qué trato?"

"Nosotras debilitamos a Naruto… a golpes y luego ustedes lo toman para hacer lo que quieran con él"

"Está bien"

Naruto gritó de terror, y luego desapareció utilizando el shunpo.

"¡A él!"

Ahora Naruto tenía dos grupos persiguiendo su trasero.

_Reunión Taicho._

"¡Qué la reunión Taicho de inicio!" exclamó el viejo comandante en jefe, todos los capitanes y capitanas estaban ahí, y justo cuando Yamamoto iba a empezar a hablar toda la estructura empezó a temblar.

"¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Un grito de terror llamó la atención de todos, entonces las puertas dobles se abrieron para revelar a Naruto todo sudado y jadeando.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó el rubio mirando a sus perseguidoras que todavía estaban muy cerca.

"¡Naruto-kun!" todos los hombres se estremecieron al escuchar ese fuerte chillido.

Antes de que pudieran entrar, Naruto cerró ambas puertas. Un sonoro golpe se escuchó antes de que empezaran a golpear la puerta fuertemente. Todos observaban la puerta que se encontraba en ese momento siendo golpeada una y otra vez y parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de sus bisagras.

Naruto entró en pánico, y empezó a buscar cualquier cosa que sirviera para que la puerta no se habrá. Todos miraron a Naruto como si estuviera loco.

"¡Abrid la puerta!" un chillido muy agudo hizo que todos se tapasen los oídos.

"¡Jódanse!" respondió Naruto pateando la puerta haciendo que golpee la cabeza de una de ellas.

"¡Naruto-kun ¿estás ahí?!"

"Uhm… ¡No!" exclamó el rubio en respuesta. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Naruto tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

Todos los hombres se estremecieron, las criaturas más viles del planeta, aún más que los hollows estaban de pie frente a todos. Un gran grupo de fangirls y otro grupo de mujeres que querían la sangre de un pervertido.

"¡Ahí está!" chilló una de ellas, con ese grito todas empezaron a correr hacia Naruto a gran velocidad.

"¡MOMEEEEEEENTO!"

Exclamó el rubio cuando las chicas estaban a mitad de camino. Naruto entonces procedió a aclararse la garganta para hablar.

"¡Como todos ustedes saben compañeros shinigamis!" comenzó caminando de lado en lado "¡Todos debemos hacer un gran sacrificio en nuestras vidas!" continuó Naruto, la ceja de Soi fong se crispó y una venita se infló en su frente "¡Sí, estoy hablando de ese sacrificio, el que todos hacemos una vez en la vida!"

En este punto todos los hombres estaban derramando lágrimas, a excepción de Byakuya y Mayuri, por las sabias palabras de Naruto.

"¡Ahora, Byakuya es hora de que hagas tu sacrificio!" exclamó Naruto para luego desaparecer y aparecer detrás del capitán de la sexta división. Byakuya abrió los ojos en shock y solo pudo exclamar antes de ser pateado en el trasero hacia las mujeres.

"¡UZUMAKI!"

"¡El sacrificio está hecho!" exclamó Naruto para luego saltar por la ventana y salir de ese infierno… por ahora al menos. Lo último que vio fue al pobre capitán Kuchiki ser engullido lentamente en el mar de chicas furiosas, pedazos de sus ropas volando aquí y allá.

_De vuelta en la academia Shinigami._

Naruto llegó justo a tiempo para ver a todos los estudiantes empezar a formar grupos de acuerdo a unos papeles que les habían dado algunos shinigamis.

"¡Esperen!" exclamó el rubio, todos se voltearon a verlo y pudieron notar que Naruto parecía haber salido de una guerra… después de 5 años.

"¿Qué te pasó Naruto-san?" preguntó el sensei, Naruto miró a su sensei con ojos que no mostraban emoción alguna, asustando a todos los que lo vieron.

"… fangirls" al instante el sensei abrió los ojos en shock y horror, asintiendo con la cabeza miró a todo el grupo y exclamó:

"¡Retrasen un poco el viaje, tenemos a alguien que ha sobrevivido a un ataque de fangirls!" todos los estudiantes quisieron protestar, pero luego de escuchar la última parte cerraron sus bocas y se estremecieron, el rubio tuvo mucha suerte de escapar con vida… o con alguna extremidad todavía pegada a su cuerpo.

"Ve y prepárate Naruto-san" Naruto asintió y luego corrió dentro de la academia para bañarse y colocarse un nuevo equipo.

_Timeskip: 30 minutos más tarde._

Renji, Izuru y Hinamori estaban en el mismo grupo y estaban esperando a que aparezca el último de ellos.

"¡Oi ¿Alguien tiene el número 334?!" exclamó Renji, todos los estudiantes no prestaron atención y siguieron charlando. La ceja del pelirrojo se crispó y estaba a punto de exclamar algo cuando…

"¡Baya, qué pequeño es el mundo ¿no?!" un grito llamó la atención de esos tres estudiantes. Todos giraron sus cabezas y vieron a Naruto caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

"¡Naruto!" exclamó Renji para luego aproximarse a Naruto y chocar sus puños.

"Al parecer estamos en el mismo equipo" de Naruto mostrando un pequeño papel con los números '334' todos asintieron con la cabeza felizmente, fue buena suerte que los amigos estuvieran juntos… Pero Naruto tenía pensamientos diferentes.

"_Esto es muy sospechoso, algo me dice que no es simple coincidencia." _Pensó el rubio entrecerrando los ojos _"Renji, bueno en zanjutsu pero horrible en Kidou, Hinamori, buena en Kidou, Izuru, bueno en Hakuda y kido, y yo el mejor en Hoho" _Naruto sonrió ampliamente, por más que en la academia era un inútil a sus amigos le mostraba un poco de su habilidad de Hohou, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que él era el mejor en eso. El rubio ya supo la respuesta.

Trabajo en equipo.

"¡Bueno escuchen!" exclamó un shinigami de pelo negro, joven y alto, su traje de shinigami no tenía mangas, en su mejilla derecha tenía grabado el número 69 y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. E iba acompañado por otros dos shinigamis.

"¡Ahora que ya están todos en sus grupos, es hora de irnos!" exclamó aquel shinigami.

"¡Hai!" respondieron todos los estudiantes.

_Mundo real, 30 minutos después._

Renji se encontraba luchando con un pequeño hollow. El pelirrojo gruñó cuando el hollow esquivó una de sus estocadas saltando hacia un edificio, el ejercicio había empezado hace unos minutos luego de que el grupo de tres shinigamis crearan una barrera que impedía que las personas se vean afectadas por el ejercicio.

El hollow aterrizó en la cima de un edificio, pero luego tuvo que volver a saltar para esquivar otra estocada, esta vez de Naruto.

Pero lastimosamente el hollow aterrizó justo enfrente de Kira y Hinamori, ambos apuntando sus palmas al hollow.

_"¡Hado# 33: Shakkahō (Disparo de fuego rojo)!" _exclamaron ambos, de sus palmas salieron unas grandes esferas de reiatsu de color rojo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el hollow. El hollow solo pudo gruñir antes de verse destruido por el ataque.

"¡Bien hecho!" exclamó Renji mientras que aterrizaba frente a Hinamori y Kira, seguido rápidamente de Naruto.

Mientras tanto en una parte muy alta de una vieja chimenea de fábrica se encontraba un shinigami, una radio sonó dentro de sus ropas y lo sacó.

"Aquí no parece haber-" pero se detuvo al sentir como una garra le atravesaba el cuerpo. Tosiendo mucha sangre, el shinigami cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Su transmisor cayó al suelo.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué pasa? O-!" una garra destruyó completamente el comunicador.

Regresando con Renji, Naruto, Kira y Hinamori. Los cuatro amigos se detuvieron al escuchar una alarma.

"¡Hollows avistados en el campo, repito, Hollows avistados en el campo!" se escuchó por todo el lugar y… el infierno se desató.

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a gritar y correr hacia el punto de extracción. Naruto empezó a correr en dirección contraria.

"¡¿Qué haces Naruto?!" exclamó Renji mirando a su amigo correr.

"¡De seguro que el shinigami que queda está combatiendo a los hollows que se infiltraron, no puedo dejarlo solo!" exclamó Naruto, Kira y Hinamori corrieron junto con Naruto, el pelirrojo maldijo el comportamiento valiente y protector del rubio y los siguió después de unos segundos.

Shūhei Hisagi estaba teniendo un mal momento luchando contra un hollow, Hisagi abrió los ojos sorprendido y rápidamente se llevó hacia atrás para esquivar la garra de un hollow, pero la garra logró cortar cerca de su ojo derecho.

"_¡Shakkahō (Disparo de fuego rojo)!" _el hollow giró su cabeza hacia el sonido del grito y lo último que vio fue una gran bola de fuego de color rojo impactando contra él.

Shūhei miró a su derecha y vio que Naruto se acercaba a él, lo agarró de la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Naruto con voz seria, Shūhei asintió con la cabeza y luego su cabeza salió disparada al frente, muchos hollows enormes aparecieron de la nada. Luego de unos segundos Renji, Hinamori y Kira aparecieron junto a Naruto y Shūhei.

"Madre de…" murmuró Renji observando a todos los Hollows a su alrededor.

"Supongo que hay que combatir" murmuró Naruto desenvainando una espada que le habían dado a todos antes de la prueba. Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza y se colocaron espalda con espalda.

"Será un honor combatir junto a ustedes" dijo Shūhei, todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Los pensamientos de Naruto estaban a mil por hora y maldijo mentalmente.

"_¡Maldición! No quería revelar mis habilidades tan pronto" _pensó Naruto mirando a los hollows. Pero justo cuando iba a atacar un grito llamó la atención de todos.

"¡Ikorose: Shinsō (Dispara a matar: Lanza divina)!"

En un rayo de luz, muchos de los hollows fueron cortados limpiamente, mucha sangre manchó el suelo. Todos dirigieron sus cabezas hacia el sonido del grito y vieron a dos personas.

El primero de ellos tenía el pelo de color gris, sus ojos parecían estar cerrados y tenía una sonrisa enorme y escalofriante. Traía el uniforme estándar de shinigami y una banda que indicaba que era un teniente.

La segunda era un hombre de pelo y ojos castaños, tenía unas gafas de color negro y un peinado con raya en el sector derecho de su cabeza, tenía el shikakushō de shinigami y un haori de capitán. Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante ambos, pero rápidamente cambió su mirada para que nadie se dé cuenta.

"_¡Maldita sea, de todos ellos ¿por qué mandaron a esos dos?!" _pensó Naruto maldiciendo un poco.

"Vayan a la seguridad, nosotros nos encargamos" ordenó Aizen dando una cálida sonrisa, todos parecieron caer ante la mirada de ese hombre, parecía demasiado inocente. Todos, excepto Naruto.

"_Capitán Aizen" _pensó Hinamori sonrojándose ligeramente.

_Timeskip._

Naruto suspiró mientras se despertaba. Gimió un poco antes de reincorporarse completamente. Había pasado un par de días desde ese incidente y Naruto cada vez más sospechaba de Aizen. Y algo le decía que esa admiración que sentía Hinamori hacia Aizen se volvería un peligro en el futuro.

Suspirando Naruto pensó seriamente.

"_Solo espero que esto no se vuelva peor en el futuro"_

Sin embargo sus plegarias nunca fueron escuchadas…

**¡Bingo, hasta aquí ha llegado el capitulo! ¿Les ha gustado? Pues déjenme un review para saberlo.**

**La verdad no tengo mucho que decir ahora excepto gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.**

**Me despido**

**Chau**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Buenoooo ¿Cómo han estado?! Espero que bien. Traigo un nuevo cap para esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. Lo siento mucho por tardar una semana más en la actualización, es que las calificaciones se entregaron hace una semana y bueno… me sacaron la computadora durante una semana, (de hecho tuve suerte en que solo me prohibió una semana) y ya lo tenía casi terminado, y bueno. Solo puedo decir lo siento.**

**Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto ni Bleach, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Sin nada más que decir…**

**¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!**

Naruto se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la academia, había logrado despistar a otro grupo de fangirls. Pero lo que asustó a Naruto a un extremo inimaginable fue cuando un grupo de Fan-boys aparecieron, se estremeció con tan solo pensarlo.

"¡Muévete inútil!" Naruto fue empujado directo al suelo debido a un grupo de estudiantes arrogantes. El rubio solo suspiró, ese tratamiento se había vuelto muy frecuente en esos 3 años que estuvo en la academia, debido a que mostraba ser increíblemente débil todos los alumnos querían intimidarlo o lastimarlo, siempre escuchaba murmullos sobre 'Un estúpido estudiante que ni siquiera merece estar junto a ellos' el rubio se estaba muriendo para que llegase el torneo que había sugerido a Yamamoto durante el segundo año en la academia.

_Flashback: un año antes._

Naruto se encontraba caminando leyendo un pequeño libro de color naranja, finalmente llegó a su destino: La mansión de Yama-jii-san. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y tocó un par de veces, en poco tiempo una empleada abrió la puerta y dirigió a Naruto hacia dentro con una sonrisa.

"Yamamoto-sama está en el patio, Naruto" Naruto asintió con la cabeza, había tardado un año para hacer que quitaran el 'san' a su nombre. El rubio se dirigió rápidamente hacia el patio trasero de la mansión y observó a Yamamoto que se encontraba meditando un poco.

"¡Yo, Yama-jii!" exclamó Naruto, el Sotaicho no respondió. _"Vaya, debe estar muy sumergido en la meditación" _pensó el rubio, pero luego el Sotaicho bajó la cabeza y empezó a… ¿roncar?

Naruto tuvo una gran gota en la nuca al ver que solo se encontraba durmiendo, esa gota solo aumentó al ver que una pequeña burbuja se formaba por una de sus fosas nasales. Pero luego de unos segundos sonrió malignamente y sacó un marcador de color negro.

_5 minutos después._

"¡Yamamoto despierta, tengo una nueva copia de Icha icha: Paradise autografiada!" el viejo Sotaicho superó la velocidad de la luz y ya se encontraba frente a Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" preguntó el Sotaicho desenvainando su Zanpakutō y lo colocó en el cuello de Naruto de forma amenazante. El rubio solo pudo tener una gotita de sudor bajando de su nuca ante el comportamiento del Sotaicho. Lentamente dirigió su mano hacia su shikakushō y sacó el tan esperado libro.

En menos de lo que una mujer mataría a un pervertido por observarla desnuda, bueno casi, Yamamoto agarró el libro y empezó a leer furiosamente, un pequeño hilillo de sangre salió de su nariz y empezó a reír de forma perversa.

"Ahora Yama-jii-san, he venido a proponer algo" dijo Naruto seriamente, Yamamoto notó la seriedad en sus palabras y guardó el libro.

"¿Qué quieres Naruto-kun?"

"He pensado en una idea que podría hacer que los shinigamis recién graduados se ganen una reputación. Un torneo entre los estudiantes para saber quién es el mejor" respondió Naruto. Yamamoto miró a Naruto con un rostro en blanco y levantó una ceja.

"Tú solo quieres patear el trasero a todos para demostrar que no eres débil ¿cierto?" Naruto sonrió nerviosamente.

"En parte es cierto, la mitad para ser precisos, lo mejor sería hacer ese torneo después de que los estudiantes sean puestos en escuadrones, así algunos capitanes se sentirán decepcionados por elegir a algunos shinigamis para su división, además si demuestro mis habilidades en ese torneo, todos sabrán que los engañé y me querrán en sus divisiones, pero no revelaré mucho" dijo Naruto. Yamamoto se quedó pensando un rato y luego tomó su decisión:

"No veo el problema, si quieres cuando te pongamos en alguna división revelaremos un poco de tus habilidades, solo para hacer una escena chistosa" Dijo Yamamoto riendo ante la mirada de incredulidad que pondrían los capitanes que pensaban que Naruto era un inútil, que eran la gran mayoría.

"¡Gracias, Yama-jii!" con eso dicho, Naruto desapareció utilizando el shunpo.

_Fin de flashback._

Naruto rió entre dientes un poco antes de notar que Renji apareció corriendo de entre una esquina, Naruto corrió apresuradamente hacia su amigo y lo encontró jadeando muy pesadamente.

"¡¿Qué pasa Renji?!" exclamó Naruto agitándolo desde los hombros "¡Respóndeme joder!" exclamó de nuevo Naruto agitándolo más y le dio una cachetada. El pelirrojo le dio un puñetazo en el rostro para que se calmara.

"¡No hacía falta agitarme y darme una cachetada imbécil!" exclamó Renji. Naruto se levantó del suelo y gimió un poco de dolor.

"Tampoco era necesario golpearme así" murmuró el rubio.

"¡Es Rukia, unos ancianos de la familia Kuchiki y el mismísimo Capitán de la sexta división estaban hablando con Rukia! ¡Al parecer Kuchiki-Taicho la quiere adoptar como su hermana menor!" los ojos de Naruto se abrieron muy sorprendidos.

"Bueno, de cierta forma está bien, se graduará de la academia más rápido y será la primera de nosotros en ser shinigami, pero es su decisión. No debemos meternos en sus asuntos" dijo Naruto calmadamente. Renji miró a su amigo con incredulidad.

"¡¿Hablas enserio?!" preguntó Renji. Naruto miró al pelirrojo y Renji se calmó un poco al ver la mirada de tristeza del rubio.

"Sé que no será fácil, Rukia es una gran amiga para mí también. No pienses que para mí es fácil" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa triste.

"Pero de todas formas, hoy es el día en que obtendremos nuestras Zanpakutō. ¡Hay que alegrarnos!" exclamó Naruto sonriendo de nuevo, el pelirrojo se vio contagiado por la alegría del rubio y rápidamente sonrió y se dirigieron hacia el lugar asignado para por fin, obtener sus Zanpakutō.

_Ubicación: Dojo especial._

Todos los alumnos quedaron frente a un gran dojo, pero en el camino su sensei les había dicho que no era un dojo normal. En ese dojo debían entrar uno a uno los estudiantes y probar suerte para obtener sus Zanpakutō.

"¡Está bien, formen una larga fila para entrar!" exclamó el sensei. Rápidamente los alumnos hicieron los que se le pidió y Naruto quedó al final de la larga fila para obtener su Zanpakutō.

_Varias horas más tarde._

Naruto, en todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando su turno, observó como muchos alumnos entraban y salían con su Zanpakutō en la mano, mientras que otros salían con las manos vacía. El rubio sonrió mucho al ver a cada uno de sus amigos ganar su propia Zanpakutō, al instante en que Renji salió miró a Naruto con ojos desafiantes, diciendo 'Gana tu Zanpakutō y vamos a tener un duelo, sino te patearé el trasero por ser tan inútil' sip, esas eran las palabras que transmitían esa mirada.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto, pasa al dojo!" exclamó el sensei. Naruto suspiró, estaba un poco nervioso pero se armó de valor y entró al dojo.

Dentro de aquel dojo notó que en medio de la habitación había una gran esfera de color azul verdoso, caminando lentamente hacia ella Naruto leyó una inscripción que había en una placa un poco por debajo de la esfera.

_Coloca el reiatsu en esa esfera y deja que tu compañero haga la forma que le plazca_

Eso leyó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros Naruto extendió su mano derecha hacia el orbe y concentró su reiatsu.

"¡Agh!" exclamó el rubio, intentó sacar su mano pero parecía que su mano quedó pegada al orbe.

_En la mente de Naruto._

Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar que nunca más creyó ver…

… konoha

Estaba en la montaña hokage y sonrió al observar su rostro tallado en la montaña, pero al contrario que con los demás rostros, él tenía una sonrisa en los labios. También era de noche y una luna llena estaba en el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Bajó caminando lentamente, y empezó a caminar por la aldea. Todo estaba ahí, la academia ninja, la torre hokage, y el pequeño stand de ramen del viejo Ichiraku. El rubio no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima rodase por su mejilla.

"_Ven…"_

Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar una misteriosa voz.

"_Aquí…"_

Por alguna razón, Naruto empezó a moverse hacia una dirección concreta, no sabía por qué, pero el rubio sabía que debía ir a 'ese' lugar.

Luego de varios minutos caminando Naruto por fin llegó a su destino…

… el campo de entrenamiento número 7

En medio del campo de entrenamiento se encontraban dos personas, y una de ellas sorprendió a Naruto muchísimo.

La primera persona era una mujer alta y delgada, tenía el pelo largo de color blanco, sus ojos eran de color azul cielo y senos copa-D, traía un vestido de color negro con un escote V dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa.

Pero la segunda persona sorprendió a Naruto, y le sorprendió mucho.

Era un hombre que parecía estar a principio de sus 30 años, tenía el pelo blanco corto, en su frente salían dos cuernos, tenía un traje de monje y una gabardina blanca, además una pequeña barba de chivo, pero lo que sorprendió a Naruto fueron sus ojos. Esos ojos púrpuras anillados que solo sabía que pocas personas lo tenían.

"¿Ha-hagoromo-jii-san?" preguntó Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par debido al shock, aunque ahora se veía más joven siempre recordaría esos ojos. El primer Rikudou sennin asintió con la cabeza y formó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar Naruto" saludó Hagoromo.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" preguntó Naruto con confusión.

"Pedí a alguien que me convirtiera en uno de tus Zanpakutō, me debía algunos favores" respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Oi, yo también estoy aquí!" exclamó la mujer de forma infantil. Naruto se rascó la cabeza con timidez.

"Lo siento, ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un placer conocerte!… uhm" la mujer se rió entre dientes.

"Saludos Naruto-kun mi nombre es…. Omi" dijo la chica. Naruto la miró extrañado, la mujer cambió su mirada feliz a una triste "Es una lástima que no escuches mi nombre completamente, pero bueno, eso es mejor que nada" dijo la mujer sonriendo de nuevo.

"Naruto, de seguro te preguntarás que pasó con los demás bijus" comenzó el Rikudou seriamente, el rubio miró al hombre con seriedad.

"Así es, no pude encontrarlos, solo a Kurama" Hagoromo asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es, los demás bijus quedaron en las naciones elementales, para mantener el equilibrio" Naruto asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Si todos los bijus vinieran a este mundo, desequilibrarían el balance de este mundo, y del otro"

Naruto dejó que toda esa nueva información en su cabeza y asintió.

"Bueno, en las naciones elementales ya demostraste ser digno mi nombre es-" Comenzó Hagoromo pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

"Todavía no me lo cuentes, aún no necesito sus poderes. Esperaré hasta que lo necesite" dijo Naruto solemnemente. La mujer y Hagoromo sonrieron, Naruto se hizo un poco más sabio.

"¡Buena suerte, Uzumaki Naruto!" dijo la mujer alegremente mientras que sonreía, el rubio sonrió ampliamente y les dio un pulgar en alto.

_De vuelta en el mundo real._

Naruto gimió mientras que se sostenía la cabeza con dolor, lentamente pero con seguridad se levantó. Miró al frente y encontró algo que le sorprendió, dos armas estaban flotando delante de él y eran sus dos armas preferidas.

La primera era una katana más larga de lo normal (Probablemente del mismo tamaño que la de Kenpachi) la hoja era de un color plateado brillante, la empuñadura era de color negro con varios rombos de color blanco, lo curioso era que no traía guardia, solo unos símbolos a los costados el del Yin y el Yang y del otro lado el símbolo Uzumaki.

El segundo, era un báculo del mismo tamaño que Naruto, era de color plateado y el extremo de arriba había un círculo y parecía estar muy afilado, seis magatama de color azul flotaban en el aro, haciendo que se asemeje al sol, mientras que en la parte inferior se encontraba una media luna, el arco que formaba la media luna parecía estar igual de afilado que el sol. Los filos del 'sol' eran de color plateado igual que el báculo, mientras que la media luna tenía el filo de color azul oscuro, casi negro.

También su atuendo cambió un poco, su uniforme de estudiante cambió a uno de un shinigami hecho y derecho, en su espalda se encontraban pintadas tres filas de 3 magatama de color blanco, y por encima de esos se encontraba un símbolo de color púrpura con un patrón anillado.

"_¡Oh si, Uzumaki Naruto, nuevo Rikudou sennin está de vuelta!" _exclamó el rubio mentalmente, luego colocó su espada en su cadera izquierda, y el báculo lo colocó en su espalda.

_Fuera del dojo._

Renji, Kira, Hinamori y Rukia estaban mirando impacientes la puerta del dojo, había pasado mucho tiempo ya, el rubio era el que más había tardado dentro de ese dojo. Pero cuando pensaron que el rubio ya no saldría con su Zanpakutō la puerta del dojo se abrió lentamente.

Y lo que vieron les sorprendió, Naruto salió con una katana en su cintura izquierda y en su espalda con un báculo, rápidamente los 5 amigos de Naruto corrieron hacia él.

"¿Naruto?" preguntó Renji, el rubio le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡El mismo!" exclamó Naruto dando un pulgar en alto. Sus amigos empezaron a hacer preguntas al instante. El rubio solo tuvo una gota en la nuca y se rascó la cabeza con timidez.

_Timeskip: Día de graduación._

Naruto y Renji se encontraban en medio de una larga fila, más lejos de ellos se encontraban Kira Izuru y Hinamori Momo, Naruto utilizó una de las habilidades de su báculo: Había escondido bajo una ilusión ambas armas, haciendo que la katana que tenía se hiciera más pequeña y menos amenazante, mientras que su báculo quedó completamente escondido.

En ese tiempo había decidido escuchar los nombres de sus Zanpakutō, el rubio ya sabía el nombre de Hagoromo, en vida humana, pero el nombre de su Zanpakutō era diferente.

El comando para hacer el shikai de su katana, que era Hagoromo, fue: _"__Tadashī kidō ni notte subete o rīdo: Rikudou sennin (Conduce a todos por el camino correcto: sabio de los seis caminos)" _o simplemente 'Rikudou sennin' Prefería este último por ser más corto…

La mujer fue más difícil de complacer…. Como siempre, pero después de mucho esfuerzo pudo escuchar su nombre: Tsukuyomi.

La habilidad especial de la katana era utilizar y concentrar su reiatsu en la hoja y liberarlo en forma de un corte, también con mucho entrenamiento, Hagoromo le dijo que podría dar forma a su reiatsu y hacerlo más potente.

La habilidad de Tsukuyomi era la de crear ilusiones, el rubio, al activar su shikai puede colocar sobre él una ilusión y esconder su reiatsu perfectamente, también las partes afiladas del sol y la luna en el báculo, al cortar a un enemigo si el rubio puede cortar una extremidad separando dicha extremidad de su cuerpo, nunca podría ser regenerado, ni volver a conectarse.

El rubio también descubrió que Rukia entró en la 13ª división, y eso le puso muy feliz, sabía que Rukia se llevaría bien con Kaien y encajaría en el grupo.

Ahora estaban esperando por decir los nombres de cada uno y saber en qué división van a estar, para que luego de inicio el torneo.

"Renji" dijo Naruto llamando la atención del pelirrojo "Debo hacer algo" comentó para luego salir en un borrón de velocidad.

_Mientras tanto: En la reunión Taicho._

En un gran salón estaban distribuidos 12 personas en dos filas, cada uno un capitán junto con su teniente, Yamamoto estaba en el extremo de la habitación, golpeó su bastón contra el suelo para silenciar a las personas dentro.

"Vamos a comenzar esta reunión" dijo el Sotaicho con voz de mando. Todos se posicionaron firmemente en sus lugares.

"Ahora, ¿qué división querrá a…?" y así comenzó el orden para los alumnos de integrar las divisiones y comenzar sus caminos como shinigamis.

Luego de varios minutos Yamamoto sonrió ligeramente y pronunció otro nombre.

"La siguiente, Hinamori Momo, excelente en Kidou, decente en Hakuda y Hohou y medio en zanjutsu, buenos modales y una puntuación perfecta en el examen escrito" informó Yamamoto, al poco tiempo Aizen habló.

"Creo que ella estaría bien en mi división, es buena en Kidou y tiene buenos modales. Avanzaría bien en mi división" Yamamoto miró al hombro sonriendo y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Alguna objeción?" preguntó Yamamoto, fue respondido con el silencio.

"Siguiente, Izuru Kira, excelente en Kidou, medio en Hoho, decente en Hakuda y bueno en zanjutsu, y casi una puntuación muy buena en el examen escrito" De nuevo Aizen levantó la voz.

"Tan bien creo que estaría bien en la división de Ichimaru-Taicho, reúne todos los requisitos para unirse a esa división" Yamamoto miró a Gin en busca de alguna objeción, pero Gin solo siguió sonriendo.

"Me has sacado las palabras de la boca Aizen-dono" dijo Gin, Yamamoto asintió con la cabeza y habló:

"¿Alguna objeción?"

Silencio.

"Bueno el siguiente, Abarai Renji, horribles resultados en Kidou, sobresaliente en Zanjutsu, bueno en Hakuda y decente en Hoho, puntuación aceptable en la prueba escrita" Dijo el Sotaicho.

"Creo que estaría bien bajo mi división, podemos hacer que mejore en Kido y sacarle provecho a su zanjutsu" dijo Aizen. Mayuri Kurotsuchi decidió hablar.

"¿No estás siendo muy codicioso Aizen-Taicho?" preguntó Mayuri "Parece que quieres a todos los héroes de la practica hace ya varios años"

"Puede parecer sospechoso, pero debes ver mi lógica en esto" respondió Aizen con una sonrisa.

"¡Basta!" dijo Yamamoto sintiendo que una pelea se avecinaba.

"Me gustaría que esté en mi división, Yamamoto-Sotaicho" Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Byakuya hablar, casi nunca elegía a alguien para estar en su división.

"Puedo darle algunos… toques para mejorar su status" dijo Byakuya. Kenpachi decidió hablar, más bien exclamar.

"¡Estás loco, el es un luchador, déjenlo a la 11ª división!" Yamamoto suspiró pesadamente, esta mierda le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

"Se quedará en el escuadrón de Kuchiki-Taicho" decidió por fin Yamamoto luego de unos segundos de pensar, Kenpachi gruñó pero se mantuvo callado.

"Finalmente, ah…" los ojos de Yamamoto brillaron por un momento "Uzumaki Naruto, pésimas calificaciones en kidou, zanjutsu, Hoho y Hakuda, su examen escrito fue retirado en blanco…"

Con la mención de su nombre todo se quedó en silencio, pero nadie notó las sonrisas de Yamamoto, Shunsui y Ukitake. Luego de unos segundos Mayuri habló.

"¿Por qué siquiera está en la lista? Es el peor alumno que jamás haya existido en la historia de la sociedad de almas" expresó Mayuri, la mayoría de los Taicho estuvo de acuerdo.

"_Lo que dice esa sabandija es cierto, al principio parecía interesante. Pero luego solo fue una pérdida de tiempo" _pensó cierto shinigami con gafas.

"¡Dámelo a mí!" exclamó locamente Kenpachi, ahora que el rubio ganó su Zanpakutō estaba ansioso por luchar de nuevo contra el rubio.

"No, Yamamoto-Sotaicho. Déjalo en la segunda división"

Todos los ojos se abrieron en shock, y se giraron para ver a Soi fong mirando a todos fríamente. Era raro ver a Byakuya solicitar a alguien, pero Soi fong, ella normalmente aceptaba a más miembros solo para cubrir las muertes de otros. Se tiene que tener estadísticas muy altas para cumplir las expectativas de Soi fon.

"¿Por qué te interesa este tal Uzumaki, Soi fon-Taicho? Solo es un inútil que no merece la atención de nadie" preguntó Mayuri. De repente Kenpachi estalló en risa.

"¡Jajajajaja, ¿así que era a esto a donde querías llegar Uzumaki?!" preguntó Kenpachi locamente mirando al techo y sonriendo de forma psicópata.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Aizen entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Kenpachi miró a todos los capitanes.

"¡¿En verdad creen que alguien no merece la pena cuando me hirió a mí, en su primer día de clases, con un simple Boken?!" todos abrieron los ojos en shock, al menos los que no lo sabían.

Las gafas de Aizen cayeron al suelo.

La eterna sonrisa de Gin desapareció

Mayuri tenía los ojos desencajados

Unohana tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

Byakuya parecía pez fuera del agua.

Soi fon, Shunsui, Yamamoto, Ukitake, y Kaien tenían sonrisas plasmadas en el rostro.

Herir a Kenpachi solo lo podía hacer el mejor Fukutaicho u otro capitán, además de luchar con sus Zanpakutō. Y ahora estaba diciendo que logró herirlo con un simple Boken, el primer día de clases?

"¡¿De dónde creyeron que saqué esta cicatriz?!" volvió a exclamar Kenpachi mostrando una gran y larga cicatriz en su pecho.

"¿Qué clase de estudiante inútil aprendería el shunpo a la perfección, y estar en movimiento máximo por más de cinco días, en menos de 3 días?" esta vez fue Kaien quien habló. El pelinegro sacó una cámara y sacó fotos de todos los capitanes y sus rostros desencajados.

"¿Qué clase de estudiante inútil haría éste libro?" dijo Shunsui sacando un pequeño libro de color naranja y empezó a llorar lágrimas de anime, una luz curiosa iluminó dicho libro y lo elevó sobre todos ellos, haciendo que una luz iluminase toda la habitación.

"¿Qué clase de persona normal se curaría de varias costillas rotas, un brazo y una pierna rota, en 5 días?" esta vez habló Unohana recordando todas las heridas que tenía Naruto el primer día que llegó a su división.

"¿Qué clase de persona normal haría aparecer un brazo nuevo a Kūkaku?" esta vez habló Jushiro, Unohana abrió un poco los ojos, ese tipo de curación era casi imposible.

"¿Qué clase de estudiante inútil descubriría a los miembros especiales el primer día que visitó mi división?" preguntó Soi fong.

"¿Qué clase de estudiante engañaría a todos los shinigamis de todos los niveles desde el principio?" terminó Yamamoto, el viejo Sotaicho sabía que incluso él y los demás serían engañados, pero el rubio les había mostrado sus habilidades y por eso sabían, esa fue la bomba que detonó en medio de toda la habitación, y al instante todos comenzaron a gritar.

"¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!" exclamó Mayuri apretando los dientes, ¿había sido engañado por un simple mocoso? Eso era imperdonable.

"¡Suficiente, Uzumaki Naruto es completamente un misterio, ni siquiera yo o los shinigamis que escuchamos de su boca todo lo que les dijimos, sabemos que clases de habilidades tiene Naruto, además! ¡Uzumaki Naruto irá a la segunda división!"

Aizen estaba enojado, no, eso sería decir poco, estaba ¡Muy furioso! Ese mocoso había engañado a más de la mitad de los capitanes, ¡incluyéndole a él! Ahora no sabía que habilidades tenía el rubio.

"_¡MALDITA SEAS UZUMAKI!" _exclamó Aizen mentalmente, ahora el rubio podía ser una amenaza para sus planes, ¡y ni siquiera sabía qué habilidades poseía su Zanpakutō!

"¡Qué den inicio el torneo!"

_En el estadio._

Los estudiantes estaban esperando pacientemente a que aparezcan los capitanes. Finalmente, aparecieron todos los Taicho y fukutaicho en medio de todos. El estadio había sido construido muy parecido al de los exámenes chunin en la academia, y varios nobles se encontraban en los asientos.

"¡Qué empiece el torneo, primera ronda…!" y así el Sotaicho fue diciendo los enfrentamientos. Hasta que luego llegó uno interesante.

"¡Hinamori Momo vs Izuru Kira!" exclamó el Sotaicho. Renji abrió los ojos sorprendido, Kira y Hinamori se miraron un poco preocupados, eran muy buenos amigos y sin duda sería difícil hacerse daño. Luego de unos tensos segundos Kira habló.

"No te contengas, Hinamori" habló el rubio, Hinamori miró a su amigo un poco soprendida pero luego asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"¡Hai!"

Todos los Taicho y fukutaicho se encontraban sentados en unos palcos con una buena vista de las batallas, Soi fon intentó encontrar al rubio con marcas en las mejillas pero notó que no estaba por ninguna parte.

Hinamori y Kira avanzaron lentamente al centro del campo de batalla, Yamamoto miró a ambos.

"¿Listo?" Kira asintió.

"¿Lista?" Hinamori asintió.

"¡Entonces, Hajime!" con eso dicho el Sotaicho desapareció para dejar espacio libre a ambos combatientes.

"_¡Shakkahō (Disparo de fuego rojo)!" _Hinamori fue la primera en atacar. Los capitanes miraron un poco sorprendido, hacer un conjuro sin el encantamiento era increíble, pero que sea alguien que está en la academia era aún más impresionante.

Kira respondió esquivando rápidamente el ataque y saltó hacia arriba, Hinamori miró hacia la izquierda para ver a su amigo con la palma abierta.

"_¡Sōkatsui (Lluvia de fuego azul)!" _una bola de energía de color azul, de un tamaño considerable salió disparada hacia Hinamori cubriendo un área mayor que el Shakkahō.

Momo desapareció en un borrón de velocidad y apareció por debajo de Kira.

"_¡Bakudō#4: Hainawa (Cuerda trepadora)!" _De las manos de Momo salió una larga cuerda hecha de energía de color amarillo se dirigió hacia Kira, en un intento de atraparlo.

El pelirrubio maldijo antes de desenvainar su Zanpakutō y lo utilizó para cortar las cuerdas.

Luego de eso, Kira utilizó su velocidad y apareció cerca de Hinamori con su espada desenvainada, la chica utilizó su propia Zanpakutō. El choque entre ambas hojas hizo que salieran varias chispas, luego de eso ambos saltaron hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron con la cabeza, ambos podían seguir combatiendo, pero sabían que no debían mostrar tanto sus habilidades.

Lentamente, ambos envainaron sus Zanpakutō y caminaron hacia ellos. Cuando estaban frente a frente ambos extendieron sus palmas y dijeron:

"¡Me rindo!" ambos exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Soi fon apareció en medio del campo de batalla con una mirada fría.

"¡Ambos combatientes se rinden, es un empate!" exclamó Soi fon.

Mientras tanto con los capitanes y sub-capitanes, todos se encontraban un poco decepcionados por la lucha entre ambos, pero casi todos respetaban que quisieran mantener sus habilidades en secreto.

Soi fon miró el papel que le dio Yamamoto y vio que el siguiente combate sería el de Naruto, pero el rubio no aparecía por ningún lado.

"¡Debido a un número impar tres personas deberán luchar, Uzumaki Naruto, Kai y Kaoru, un paso al frente!" exclamó Soi fon. Dos jóvenes que parecían tener 16 años, sonrieron arrogantemente.

"¡Hermano, nos ha tocado mucha suerte!" exclamó el primer joven, tenía el pelo castaño, ojos marrones y tenía el uniforme de la academia estándar. Su nombre: Kai

"¡Parece que sí hermano, aunque hubiera preferido luchar contra alguien más fuerte!" exclamó otro con una voz igual de arrogante. El segundo era un joven de pelo negro, ojos grises y una sonrisa arrogante.

"¿Pero dónde está el dobe?" preguntó Kai mirando por todos lados.

"Tal vez se acobardó, ¡anda vamos a luchar!" exclamó Kaoru.

Ambos rápidamente se adelantaron al campo de batalla. Soi fon suspiró decepcionada por no ver a Naruto luchar. En el palco de los capitanes Aizen sonrió malvadamente internamente.

"_Al parecer lo que dijeron ellos solo era para hacernos parecer unos idiotas" _pensó el capitán con gafas. Kaien miraba la arena con un poco de ira en su mente _'¿Dónde diablos estás Naruto?' _pensó Kaien al no ver al rubio por ningún lado. Yamamoto estaba mirando la arena con los ojos entrecerrados y estaba acariciando su barba

"¡Está bien, en vista de que Uzumaki Naruto no está, el partido entre-!" sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente al sentir como una presencia aparecía detrás de ella.

"Lo siento, ¿he llegado tarde?" preguntó Naruto, el rubio se encontraba espalda con espalda con Soi fon y estaba leyendo un libro de color naranja.

Todos se sorprendieron más allá de las palabras, a excepción de Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitake, Kaien y Soi fon.

"Sabía que iba a hacer una de sus entradas" murmuró Shunsui.

Pero lo que les sorprendió a todos fue el nuevo aspecto de Naruto, el rubio ahora iba vestido con un traje shinigami, y por encima de éste tenía una gabardina de color blanco, en su espalda se encontraba un conjunto de tres tomoes en tres filas, y por encima de eso se encontraba un símbolo de color púrpura con patrones anillados, el cuello de la gabardina estaba doblado y era de color negro. En su cuello tenía un collar de seis magatama de color rojo, pero otra de las cosas que más sorprendieron fueron sus armas.

La primera era una larga katana, más larga que lo normal, estaba envainada en su cintura izquierda, no se podía apreciar más debido a que estaba enfundada. Pero la siguiente arma si se podía apreciar, era un báculo de color plateado, en un extremo se encontraba un círculo con seis magatama de color azul flotando alrededor del anillo, y en el extremo inferior se encontraba una media luna.

"Por fin has llegado Naruto" dijo Soi fon fríamente, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"¡Lo siento a todos, es que de camino de vuelta hasta aquí me encontré con un gato negro, sintiendo la mala suerte en pos de mí, tuve que correr 10 vueltas alrededor del Seireitei! ¡Luego sin querer rompí un espejo, sintiendo que la mala suerte-!"

"¡YA ENTENDIMOS!" Exclamaron todos en el estadio, el rubio nunca cambiaría.

"Bueno, ¿Ya es hora de que comience la fiesta?" preguntó el rubio. Soi fon extendió un brazo hacia arriba.

"¡HAJIME!"

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a esos dos hermanos que estaban sonriendo arrogantemente.

"¡Veo que has decidido mostrar tu rostro dobe!" exclamó Kai. Naruto levantó la vista de su libro y miró a ambos hermanos.

"Lo siento pero… ¿Han dicho algo?" mucha gente empezó a reír del rostro que pusieron ambos hermanos.

"¡Maldito seas!" Exclamaron ambos para luego abalanzarse contra Naruto. Sus Zanpakutō desenvainadas y listos para matarlo, sin embargo una voz sonó de la nada…

"¿A quién atacan?"

"¡Ahhh!"

Ambos hermanos gritaron al escuchar una voz viniendo detrás de ellos. Giraron sus cabezas hacia atrás y vieron a Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡¿Pero cómo?!" exclamaron ambos mirando hacia la dirección donde antes estaba Naruto y no vieron nada.

"Saben, el shunpo es increíble" dijo Naruto simplemente, ambos hermanos miraron a Naruto con shock.

"¡No mientas, esa es una técnica nivel fukutaicho!" exclamó uno de ellos con temor, aunque era una técnica de nivel fukutaicho, y varios otros la dominaban, no podían con la fatiga de dicha técnica. Naruto alzó una ceja.

"¿A sí?" preguntó Naruto volviendo a desaparecer y en menos de un parpadeo volvió a aparecer donde estaba antes.

"Entonces ¿qué tal si les muestro toda mi velocidad?" preguntó Naruto guardando su libro. Ambos hermanos miraron a Naruto con un poco de temor.

"Eso es todo lo que necesito" murmuró Naruto para luego desaparecer.

"¡Aquí!" todas las cabezas se dirigieron hacia arriba para ver que Naruto estaba en el palco de los Taicho recostado en una silla tranquilamente.

"¡Yo, Zara-chan!" dijo Naruto mientras que caminaba hacia el capitán Kenpachi. Kenpachi sonrió a Naruto de forma psicópata.

"¡Prepárate para nuestra próxima pelea Uzumaki!" Naruto asintió con la cabeza y luego agarró un Boken que curiosamente se encontraba cerca de Kenpachi.

"¿Nostálgico, Zara-chan?" preguntó Naruto mostrando el Boken.

"¡Oi, seguimos aquí!" Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y vio a ambos hermanos furiosos por ser ignorados.

El rubio volvió a desaparecer dejando una pisada quemada en el suelo, todos los capitanes estaban sorprendidos, incluyendo los que sabían de que Naruto poseía esa habilidad.

"_Se ha vuelto más rápido" _pensaron Kaien, Soi fon, Shunsui, Ukitake y Yamamoto.

El rubio apareció por unos metros al frente de los dos hermanos. Y levantó el Boken con su mano derecha, con su mano izquierda hiso un gesto burlón de 'acércate'

"¡Vamos, muéstrenme lo que tienen! ¡Primera lección: Zanjutsu!" exclamó Naruto, ambos hermanos se abalanzaron contra Naruto.

Naruto esquivó el primer corte que iba destinad a su cabeza, luego se movió rápidamente hacia su derecha para evitar ser cortado por la Zanpakutō de Kaoru. Luego de eso utilizó el Boken y golpeó la espalda de Kaoru, Kaoru jadeó de dolor al sentir como todo el aire en sus pulmones era vaciado. Luego Naruto utilizó la punta del Boken y golpeó el hombro de Kai.

Ambos hermanos escupieron mucha saliva antes de gritar de dolor y estrellarse contra una pared. Mucho polvo formándose en el lugar donde se estrellaron los hermanos.

"¡Vamos ¿eso fue todo?!" exclamó Naruto apuntando el Boken hacia el lugar donde se estrellaron ambos.

"¡Sandā/Mizu!"

Dos gritos se escucharon de la estela de humo, luego de eso un potente rayo cayó del cielo, y un torrente de agua se reunió en el mismo lugar. Naruto sonrió un poco.

En el palco de los Taicho y fukutaicho todos estaban mirando la batalla atentamente.

"Rayos y agua no son una buena combinación para Naruto" observó Shunsui.

De nuevo en el campo de batalla Naruto estaba tranquilo frente al remolino que se había formado ahora, de agua y rayos, entonces sin previo aviso un rayo salió disparado hacia Naruto. El rubio simplemente movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda para esquivarlo.

"¡Prepárate dobe!" exclamaron ambos hermanos, ahora Kai tenía una espada parecida a un rayo, mientras que Kaoru tenía un tridente hecho de agua.

"¡Segunda lección: Hakuda!" exclamó el rubio para luego empezar a correr a gran velocidad contra ambos hermanos.

Kai lanzó 5 poderosos rayos hacia Naruto, el rubio simplemente se movía de lado a lado, esquivando cada uno de los ataques, luego Kaoru lanzó grandes chorros de agua, pero el rubio simplemente sonrió y saltó hacia arriba. Kai y Kaoru miraron arriba para ver a Naruto.

"¡Nunca bajen la guardia!" exclamó el rubio, ambos hermanos miraron con cara de extrañeza, pero entonces bajaron la mirada y vieron a otro Naruto que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

Kai no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y sintió una fuerte patada en el mentón y fue elevado hacia arriba.

"¡Hermano!" gritó Kaoru al ver a su hermano volando hacia arriba.

"¡Te dije que no bajaras la guardia!"

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron en estado de shock al escuchar la voz del rubio, puso su mirada al frente y lo único que vio fueron los ojos fríos de Naruto, el rubio repitió lo mismo que su clon y propinó una poderosa patada en el mentón de Kaoru.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en el cielo, Naruto miró a su clon y éste asintió con la cabeza, ambos desaparecieron para que segundos después aparecieran al costado de sus enemigos y empezar a repartir golpes por todo su cuerpo.

Naruto aterrizó con gracia en el suelo, su clon se disipó y ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo duramente.

Lentamente los Kai y Kaoru se levantaron del suelo, ambos jadeando fuertemente. Naruto simplemente sonrió ampliamente y tiró el Boken lejos de su posición.

"Tercera lección: Kido" Naruto entonces extendió ambas palmas al frente, una apuntaba a Kai, mientras que la otra a Kaoru.

"_¡Shakkahō/Sōkatsui!" _exclamó el rubio, todos los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de par en par. Más aún cuando vieron que de la palma derecha salió una enorme esfera de poder rojo, mientras que en la otra uno de color azul.

Ambos volaron hacia los dos hermanos que solo tuvieron un pensamiento…

"_Mierda"_

Luego de eso, ambos cuerpos salieron volando hacia el muro… otra vez. Naruto bajó ambas manos y relajó más su postura, esperó pacientemente y escuchó unas toses que provenían dentro de la estela de humo.

Kai y Kaoru salían lentamente del muro, ambos utilizando sus Zanpakutō como punto de apoyo para mantenerse en pie.

"¡Hermano!" gritó Kai. Kaoru asintió luego de mirar un segundo a su hermano.

"¡Hagámoslo!" exclamó el otro.

Naruto levantó una ceja al ver como ambos aumentaban su reiatsu, luego de unos minutos mucha agua empezó a reunirse alrededor de ambos, una vez hecho eso un rayo cayó en el agua.

"¡Ahora!" exclamaron ambos. Un enorme dragón hecho de agua que estaba también electrificada rugió y se abalanzó contra Naruto.

El rubio lentamente desenvainó a 'Rikudou sennin' y cerró los ojos.

"última lección: Hoho" murmuró Naruto, cuando el ataque estaba a pocos metros de él, Naruto desapareció de la vista y volvió a aparecer detrás de ambos hermanos, con la punta de su Zanpakutō apuntando al frente.

Ambos hermanos tenían shock escrito por su rostro, el rubio lentamente envainó su Zanpakutō y con un sonoro 'clic' el dragón de agua y rayos explotó mientras que ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo con mucha sangre cayendo de su pecho.

"¡La fiesta se acabó!" exclamó Naruto. Sus amigos estaban dando al rubio una gran sonrisa de felicitación.

En el palco de capitanes, todos se encontraban sorprendidos, a excepción de las mismas personas de siempre.

Sin embargo, aparte de estar sorprendido cierto shinigami de pelo castaño y gafas estaba furioso por dentro.

"_¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Las habilidades que mostró ahora están a la par que un fukutaicho, y ni siquiera mostró sus shikai, además prácticamente no sé nada de sus habilidades por más de que mostró mucho hoy, no me sirve de nada lo que he visto ahora. Y ahora que se unió a la segundo división será 100 veces más difícil espiarlo!" _pensó el capitán Aizen con rabia.

Yamamoto y Kaien estaban dando a Naruto sonrisas orgullosas, Soi fon sonrió internamente, a partir de ahora algo le decía que las cosas en su división serían más interesantes.

Naruto hizo una reverencia y caminó tranquilamente de vuelta hacia sus amigos, Yamamoto se levantó de su asiento.

"¡Aquí está el ganador, un fuerte aplauso para el shinigami más poderoso de esta generación, Uzumaki Naruto!" exclamó el Sotaicho, todos los miembros de las familias nobles aplaudieron, los Kuchiki de mala gana pero reconocieron el valor de Naruto.

Sin embargo, Naruto estaba pensando una cosa que no dejaba de estar en su mente. Un muy mal presentimiento.

"_Algo me dice que a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán muy complicadas"_

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que lo del torneo sonaba mucho al de mi fic anterior, pero fue la mejor idea que tuve para que Naruto demostrara un poco sus habilidades y sorprender a todos.**

**¡No se olviden del review!**

**Chau**


End file.
